My Little Runaway
by AlexMegan-chan
Summary: Rose Hathaway is kicked out of St. Vlad's. She is sent to a Russian foster family. She runs away and is taken in by a martial arts teacher, Dimitri Belikov. Will they fall inlove? All Human. DimixRose
1. Russia!

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Alright this is my second attempt at a VA FanFic, and my first attempt at posting on . So wish me luck!**

Summary- Rose Hathaway gets kicked out of her boarding school for bad behavior. She is torn away from her best friend, Lissa, and sent to Russia to live with a foster family. Her mom is always working as a spy, and no one is exactly sure who Rose's dad is. The hot Dimitri Belikov offers her a place to stay after she runs from her foster home. Dimitri runs a Martial Arts Studio. DimiXRose. All Human. **ENJOY!**

**RPOV**

I sat silently on the plane headed for Russia. The school knew I was a runner, so they sent one of their security guards with me. In fact, Alberta was the head of security at St. Vladimir's Academy, the boarding school in Montana I just recently was kicked out of.

I set a _little _fire in a trash can in Stan's science room. Okay it may have ruined most of the room… But no one was hurt. Headmistress Kirova was overreacting by sending me to a foster family in Russia. I mean, seriously, did it have to be in _Russia_?

**FlashBack**

I sat down in Kirova's office.

"This time you've done it, Miss Hathaway! I've tolerated your tardiness, your profanity, your rudeness, and everything else, but here you have crossed a line!" Kirova fumed. She didn't yell, she never yelled, but she looked pretty damn close. Her perfectly dyed brown hair was showing the hints of grey. I guessed that was partially my fault.

"So your expelling me? Ha. Wow…" I scoffed at her. Her lips formed a tight smile.

"Precisely." She nodded curtly. My eyes widened. She was serious. I was scared for a moment then remembered something, she apparently hadn't.

"Uh-huh. And where will I be going? With my mother? Oh yes, I'm sure she would _love _having her rebellious teenage daughter with her on her 'super secret missions'. No, no. How about you send me off to my father," I put a finger on my chin and pretended to think, " Oh that's right! No one knows who my 'daddy' is, much less _where_ he is." I smiled bitterly.

Kirova smiled back equally as bitter. "Oh my, I guess we have come to a dead end," she snapped her fingers, " Foster care!," the smile disappeared, "It is already arranged for you to be sent to a foster family in Russia. Siberia to be specific." My smile fell from my face and my eyes widened.

"R-Russia?" I shrieked. She nodded again. "Why Russia?" I gasped out.

"I want you as far away from this school as possible. And Russia is, sadly, the farthest away I can get you." She said casually as if it were nothing. I glared at her and stood up to leave. As I walked out the door I threw a few swear words at her.

**End FlashBack**

We were nearing the end of our 10 hour flight to Saint Petersburg. I watched out the window as we landed. I had been staring out the window the whole time, refusing to look at Alberta, who had lectured me on the ride to the airport. The scene had been rather pleasant. Russia had many big and colorful buildings that were breath-taking. I felt when we landed but I didn't move. Alberta nudged my arm.

"Come on, Hathaway. The Ivanovs' are waiting." I grudgingly got up and got off the plane with Alberta. Our luggage was waiting by a family of four. An older man and woman, a boy who looked about my age, and a girl who looked to be about 5.

"Privet! (Hello!)" Alberta greeted them in Russian. They exchanged greetings and the father looked at me.

"Eto horosho, chtoby vstretit'sya s vami, Rozmari, my tak mnogo slyshali! (It's good to meet you, Rosemarie, we have heard so much!)" He said with a sweet smile. I stared blankly. Alberta chuckled and translated for me, then looked back at the family.

"She doesn't know much Russian, I'm sorry." Alberta said with a small smile. The mother hugged me.

"No, no. It is us who are sorry. We had no clue." I gingerly hugged her back. "Now let me introduce myself, and my family. I am Raisa, but you may call me Raya. My husband is Danil, our oldest son is Grigory. Grisha is his.. Pet name. And Zhanna is our darling daughter." I bit my lip.

"I'm Rose." I said simply. Danil nodded.

"Roza. Beautiful." He smiled. "Thank you Ms. Petrov. I think we can handle her from here." I was confused for a moment, then I remembered that Petrov is Alberta's last name. Alberta glanced at me warily and I rolled my eyes.

"Would you rather bring me back to the Academy?" I asked teasing her. She chuckled. I had spent many hours of community service with her, and we had grown fond of each other.

"I think it would be best for you to stay. Now don't cause any trouble for them." I scoffed and she laughed. "Fine. Not _too_ much trouble." She amended and gave me a quick hug. I hugged her back and followed the Ivanovs to their van. Danil and Grigory carried my bags, save a back pack which I carried. All the bags were loaded into the back of the van and Zhanna into her car seat.

"Rose, you will be sharing a room with Zhanna. I know that a 17 year old won't want to bunk with a 4 year old, but it's the only room we have." Raya said sweetly once we were all in the van. Danil and Raya sat up front, Zhanna in the middle row, and Grigory and I in the back. Danil started up the van. I looked at Grigory. He had shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. He grinned at me. His smile was so cute. I laughed in my head at myself. I wouldn't fall in love with my foster brother.

"How old are you Grigory?" I asked, curiously. He pretended to think about it.

"19 in 5 months." He said finally. I nodded and looked him over. He wore jeans and a shirt that had Russian writing on it. I pointed to his shirt.

"What's it say?" I asked. Below the words was a picture of a girl.

"Tracktor Bowling." He translated. "Very good band. Would you like to hear?" He produced a pair of head phone from his pocket. I nodded and he handed them over. Grigory pulled out his black iPod and hit play. Music started.

Of course it was in Russian so I didn't understand any of it, except for a few words. I heard "heart", "glass", and "slowing" often. When the song ended I gave the head phones back.

"You like?" Grigory asked. I nodded a little. Even though I hadn't understood it, I liked the beat and music. Drums and a guitar were kind of universal. Grigory smiled and I sat back. As soon as I closed my eyes to relax, the van stopped. I groaned and opened my eyes to a two story pale grey house. Raya was getting Zhanna out of the car seat and Danil was making his way to the front door.

Raya cooed softly to Zhanna in Russian as she carried her to the house. Grigory motioned for me to get out of the van ahead of him. I nodded in thanks. I got out and stretched my legs. Grigory got out after me and shut the van door. The others had already gone in. Grigory gave me a brief smile and walked to the front door. I followed him inside and shut the door behind me. I stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Davai, davai (Come on, come on). Shoes off, Roza." Danil stood by a set of stairs carrying all my bags. I took off my shoes and walked the 3 steps to the stairs. I took one of my 3 bags and the back pack. Danil started up the stairs so I followed him. At the top he took a right and then a left. He stopped at a pink door.

"This is your room." He set down one suitcase and opened the door. I walked in with my back pack and suitcase and looked around. The walls were painted a bright pink with pictures of the Disney princesses everywhere. There were two beds. One was a toddler bed and had a pink bedspread. The other was a twin bed with a deep purple bedspread. There were two dressers, both brown and a brown desk with a purple desk lamp. The rest of the room was scattered with toys and books.

At the end of the room it was rounded and from the outside it looked like a castle turret. Most of the wall was window in that part and there was a cushion run along the wall as a window seat. I moved to the big window and looked out onto the street.

"Do you like it?" Danil asked softly. I turned around and nodded with the slightest of smiles. "I'm glad, now you may put your clothing and personal items in this dresser." He rested the suitcases next to the dresser closest to the purple bed. I nodded again and he smiled. "Dinner is at 5:30. Be down and washed up at 5:25." With that Danil left the room and shut the door.

I collapsed on the bed and took out my cell phone. I looked at the time. 4:00pm here… meant it was 6:00am back at the Academy where Lissa was. She was probably up by now, so I dialed in her number quickly. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?" Lissa voice sang.

"Liss! I miss you already." I said happily. I heard her gasp.

"Rose! Where are you?"

"Kirova shipped me off to a foster home. In Russia." I grumbled. I talked to Lissa for an hour and a half, complaining about Russia and missing everyone back home already.

"Roza! Dinner is ready!" Danil called up the stairs. I groaned.

"Lissa, I have to go. Danil says its dinner time." She laughed.

"Yea, I have to go get breakfast. I'll talk to you later! Miss you!" She said.

"I miss you, too. Bye." I hung up and put the phone in my pocket. I went downstairs and found 3 closed doors. I took a gamble and tried the first one to my left. IT looked like a kitchen, so I tried the next one. I found the family sitting at a dinner table. I came in and sat down in the empty chair by Grigory.

"Roza. You are late." Danil scolded. "Now what we have for dinner is salmon with salad." My stomach did I flip.

"I'll just have a salad." I said. Danil scowled a little again but gave me some salad. I ate the salad slowly while everyone else ate.

Grigory and Raya spoke in Russian to each other softly for a minute. Then Raya switched to English.

"Roza, Grisha is going to go walk about with his friends Valentin and Ekaterina. Would you like to join him? His friends are your age." I took a bite of salad. And finally I nodded. It would be better than hanging out with Zhanna. Grigory finished his food quickly and looked at me.

"Davai, Roza!" He said with a smile. I finished my salad and stood up.

"Let me get something before we go." I said as I hurried up the stairs. I grabbed my money. Alberta had helped me exchange all my American money for Russian money. I looked down at myself.

I was wearing a tight black tee with the word Nirvana scrawled on it. I had on blue jeans and pink socks. I stuffed my money in my pocket with my phone. I dashed down the stairs and slipped on my shoes. Grigory was standing there with a jacket on and a guitar case in hand.

"You'll need a coat. It gets chilly." Grigory said.

"Uh.. I didn't bring one.." I said slowly. He laughed and turned to the coat rack and dug around a little. He pulled out a black leather jacket.

"Here, this is mine so it might be a little big." Grigory handed me it. I took it and put it on. The sleeves were a little long, but otherwise it wasn't to bad. I dug around in my mental 'English-Russian dictionary' for the word Thank You.

"Sobaka…" I said hesitantly. Grigory burst out in laughter.

"That means Dog. What were you trying to say?" He asked with a huge grin.

"Thanks. That is what I was going for…"

"Then you want Spasibo." I nodded and repeated him.

"Good job. And your welcome." The doorbell rang. "Oh that will be Valentin and Ekaterina." Grigory opened the door and there were two people standing at the door. The girl (Ekaterina) wore black skinny jeans, blue DC's, and a shirt like Grigory's. Her hair was long and black. It was up in a ponytail.

The boy (Valentin) wore red skinny jeans, a plain black shirt, and black sneakers. He greeted Grigory in Russian and then looked at me. He whistled and said something in Russian as he winked. I had no clue what he said, but I decked him in the face anyway. He shouted something and grabbed his nose. Grigory and Ekaterina started laughing.

Grigory led me out side and shut the door. He said something to the other two and Ekaterina nodded.

"Sorry for Valik. He said you were hot, by the way. And you can call me Katya. So you are Grisha's foster sister?" she asked.

"I guess." I shrugged. Valik finally pulled his hand from his face.

"You got a good hand, rebenok." Valik glared at me. I stared at him.

"Rebenok is baby or child." Grigory said.

"Oh. Thanks then." I said. Valik started walking and Grigory jogged to catch up with him. Katya and I walked a few feet behind them.

"How long are you staying, Rose?" She asked me, causally. I bit my lip.

"Hopefully not long." I explained to Katya about my expulsion from St. Vlad's. She laughed when I finished.

"Your teacher, Kirova, sounds like a... I don't know English word... Suka is our word though." Katya said.

I shrugged. "Where are we?" I asked as we caught up with the guys who had stopped in front of a building. There were neon green Russian words on the front, and a big man standing by the door.

"Its club. We are seeing Tracktor Bowling." She touched her shirt. Katya's head shot up as Grigory and Valik talked to the big guy.

She brought her voice to a whisper. "You have to be 18 to get in. No I.D necessary though. Just say 'Mne vosemnadtsat'." I nodded. The guys went in and Katya took me up to the big guy. She talked to him for a minute. Then he turned to me.

"A ty?(And you?)" He asked.

"Mne vosemnadtsat.(I am 18)" I said quickly. He nodded and shooed us in. Katya grinned at me. We went in and there was a lot of talking and shouting. I saw Valik and Grigory standing on the edge of the crowd. Each had two drinks. We got to them and Valik gave Katya a drink. Grigory gave me one that he had.

"What is it?" I practically shouted.

"Vodka." Grigory shouted back. I grinned.

"You Russians know how to party!" I yelled back as I slammed it.

**A/N:**

**:D How you like so far? I'm sorry if there are mistakes . I sat here for a few hours listening to BassHunter and writing this... Haha. I'll try to post again tomorrow. NO PROMISES!**

**And sorry its so short...**

** -Megan**


	2. Ooh, She's a little runaway

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Merp-a-Derp. Thanks for the reviews! Even if it was only 5, it made my day! Thanks again! Again listening to BassHunter. "I Can Walk On Water" Oh yes I can ;D Mhm, and Dimitri's coming in this chapter!**

**RPOV**

I staggered out of the club holding onto Katya and Grigory to support me. Katya had only drank half as much as I had, but she was still giggling and talking incoherently. Grigory only had one drink that I saw. Valik went home with some girl so it was just the three of us.

"Oh.. My.. God.. That was amazing…" My words were slurred, but Grigory understood. He laughed. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going but we stopped in front of a gas station.

"Now, Roza, I want you to stay out here with Katya. I'm going to buy us some Monster." Grigory said as he eased us down onto the sidewalk. I merely nodded with a stupid grin on my face. Grigory went inside and I leaned my head on Katya's shoulder.

"Den' za dnem, za godom god…(Day after day, Year after year)" I murmured Tracktor Bowling lyrics softly. Katya giggled.

"Seeee you're already learning lotsa Russian, Roza." Katya said. I giggled back. "Hey, I havta pee." Katya nudged me so I moved off of her and she got up.

"Be right back. Stay." She went inside and left me out in the dark. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I jumped up to defend myself, but being as drunk as I was I stumbled and almost fell.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice say in Russian. I turned towards the voice.

"W-who are you… I know… self defense!" I shouted. My words still slurred. A man came out of the dark with his hands up.

"I swear that I wont hurt you." He said switching to English. I stared at him. He had chin length black hair that was wavy. He was super tall and cute. I tried to talk a step back but stumbled and fell. He got closer and held out a hand. I stared at it for a minute. Then I took it and he helped me up.

"Sorry… usually I hold my alcohol better." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"You look a bit young to be drinking." He said letting go of my hand. I shook my head.

"Never too young." I tried to grin. I heard the gas station doors open and I turned around. Grigory and Katya came out.

"Roza who are you talking to?" Grigory asked. I put my arm on the man's shoulder.

"This is my new buddy…" I looked at him.

"Dimitri." He said with a smile.

"Dimitri." I said. Katya had a worried look on her face. Grigory had a straight face.

"Well, Mom and Papa will be getting worried. It's almost 3, Roza." Grigory gingerly took my hand that wasn't on Dimitri's arm. He pulled me away from Dimitri. I waved to Dimitri as Grigory and Katya pulled me away. Dimitri shook his head and waved back.

Once we were out of ear shot Katya scolded me.

"Rose! What are you thinking? Not everyone is nice!" Katya whispered harshly.

"I'm fine. See…" I motioned to my body. She shook her head and stomped away with her Monster. Grigory called out to her in Russian. I took one of the Monsters he was holding. I popped the top and sipped at it.

"Come on." Grigory grumbled. I started walking so I followed him. We got home about 10 minutes later. Grigory stopped at he door. He turned and slapped my face. I was taken out of my drunken stupor immediately.

"What the hell!" I growled.

"Shh. We can't have them knowing we were drinking. Drink some more Monster." I took a big gulp of my drink and looked at Grigory. He opened the door and went in quietly. I followed and shut the door silently.

The light turned on the second the door shut. Danil stood by the stairs. He crossed his arms and said something sharply in Russian. Grigory mumbled something back.

"Chto? (What?)" Danil growled. Grigory repeated what he said. Danil turned to me.

"Bed. Now." He pointed to the stairs. I slid off my shoes and walked up the stairs. I walked down the hall until I got to the pink door. I opened it softly and saw Zhanna sleeping in her bed. I tip-toed to my bed and laid down. I heard a thump downstairs.

I ignored it and fell asleep with my clothes on.

**Next Day (Sunday)**

I stretched as I heard birds singing outside. I moaned at my throbbing hangover. I sat up slowly and pulled out my phone to check the time. 10:06am. I yawned and stood up. I looked over at Zhanna's bed. She was gone.

My eyebrows rose and I left the room. The house was silent. I tip-toed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grigory was sitting on a stool by the counter. His face was in his hands.

"Morning, Grisha." I said with a yawn. He nodded but didn't look up. He must've drank more than I thought.

"Where are your parents and Zhanna?" I asked casually.

"Church." He mumbled. I nodded. He finally lifted his head. There was a big greenish blue mark on his eye. I gasped.

"What happened?" I asked. He gingerly touched it and then flinched.

He avoided my question. "Is it really that bad?" I nodded hastily. He signed. "Danil hit me when we got home last night."

"What? Why would your dad hit you?" I asked, outraged. Grigory shook his head with a bitter chuckled.

"My dad. Danil is _not_ my father. He's my step-father, and he hates my guts." Grigory snarled. I walked over to Grigory and put my hand on his shoulder softly. I ignored the pounding in my head.

"Does he do this a lot?" I asked quietly. Grigory nodded. "And your mom doesn't stop him?" He laughed again. Not a fun joyous laugh, a dark bitter laugh.

"She doesn't care. As long as he doesn't touch her precious Zhanna, she's fine with it." I bit my lip.

"Well do you fight back?" I asked.

"No…" He said softly. I chuckled.

"Well, there is your problem. If you fight back, he won't dare mess with you. You should give him a black eye and see how _he_ likes it." Grigory cracked a smile.

"Roza, Roza. That would work if I could fight." I squeezed him, on impulse.

"Lucky for you, I took some fighting courses at the Academy. I'd be happy to help you… Once this frickin' hangover fades." I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. Grigory laughed and got up. He made me sit down and he went to the coffee maker and started a pot.

"Church gets over at 11, so I'm not sure we will have time for any self defense lessons today. Maybe tonight after Danil goes to work." Grigory said as he pulled out two bowls. "We have oatmeal or some grenki." He turned to me.

"Uhm… Oatmeal." I said, considering I had no clue what grenki was. He smiled and got a container out of the fridge. He scooped oatmeal into the two bowls and warmed them up. When they were done he gave me one along with 4 little containers. He pointed to each container.

"Honey, sugar, jam, and brown sugar." Grigory said as he picked up the honey. He put some of it in his oatmeal. I grabbed the brown sugar and dumped some on mine. I stirred it up and nibbled at it slowly. The coffeemaker beeped and Grigory grabbed two coffee cups and poured us some coffee. He handed me mine with a smile.

"Spasi..Spasibo?" I said hesitantly. Grigory's smile widened. He raised his hand and I high-fived it.

"Yes! Good job, Rose!" I grinned and sipped my coffee. "So what did you think of the concert last night?"

"Well, from what I remember, it was amazing." I said happily. Grigory chuckled. I heard the front door open. Grigory's face paled.

"They're home early." He whispered and rushed to pour a cup of coffee into another mug. Danil came into the kitchen. He had a bright smile on his face.

"Ah, you're up. Good morning, Roza." Danil patted my shoulder. Grigory handed Danil a cup of coffee. Danil nodded towards him. I scooped a spoonful of oatmeal into my mouth so I couldn't say anything to Danil that I would regret.

"We had to come home early, because Zhanna got sick." Danil said, explaining. He continued talking but switched to Russian. I ignored them and finished my oatmeal. I got up and rinsed out the bowl. Then I went up stairs to get dressed.

As I finished pulling on my shirt, I heard a muffled yell. I raced downstairs. The yell had come from the living room. Danil was hitting Grigory.

"Stop it! You can't do that!" I yelled. Danil's arm froze in mid-air. He turned to me with an angry glint in his eyes.

"Rose, don't." Grigory moaned. Danil slapped him.

"Oh no. Roza wants to play, too. Come on, _Roza._" He sneered. He had been holding Grigory by the arm. He let go of him and threw him down. Danil walked over to me. He raised his hand.

"Roza wants to play." Danil brought his hand down to slap me. I was faster though. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He yelled out.

"Touch Grigory again, and I'll break your arm." I growled in his ear. He reached his other arm up and managed to hit my face. I accidentally let go of him. I rubbed my face and he rubbed his arm.

He muttered something in Russian. I turned to look at Grigory. I didn't realize that Danil was coming at me until he punched me in the mouth. I was sent back into the wall.

"What's that? Roza isn't as big and tough as she seems.." Danil growled. I spit out a tooth. I tasted blood on my lips. I got up quickly. Danil had turned back to Grigory and didn't expect me to jump at his back.

I got him pinned on the ground and slapped him. He glared up at me angrily. I slammed my fist into his face twice, knocking him unconscious. I got off of him, breathing heavily. Grigory rushed to me.

"Rose! Are you okay?" He asked frantically. I nodded and wiped the blood from my lips. Grigory got up and went into the bathroom. He came back with a warm wet cloth. He washed the blood from my face and held the cloth to my lip.

"I'm leaving." I said as he pulled the cloth away from my mouth. His eyes widened.

"Where will you go?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'll be fine. Ill get a hotel room until I can fly back to the Academy." I averted my eyes. They wouldn't take me back, but I didn't tell Grigory that. Surprisingly he nodded.

"It was fun having another sister… for about a day." He chucked. I smiled back. He helped me up and walked with me upstairs. I went into Zhanna's room and found her still not in it.

"Where did Raya and Zhanna go?" I asked Grigory. He sat on my bed.

"Doctor." He said looking up at me again. I looked at his black eye.

"Want me to cover that up?" I asked motioning to my make up case. He shook his head. I shrugged and started trying to fit most of my clothes into one suitcase and my backpack. It wasn't that hard since I hadn't unpacked anything yet.

With Grigory's help, I got most of my clothes into the two bags. I put the picture I had of Lissa and I into my bag too. I swung the back pack over my shoulder and held the handle of the suitcase. Grigory smiled and held up one finger.

He left the room and came back carrying the jacket I had worn last night and a few other things.

"It gets cold," He handed me the jacket, "How much money do you have?" He asked after I put the jacket on.

"About 40,000.00 in Russian money." I said. Grigory handed me some money. I shook my head. "I'll take one of your jackets, but not your money." He sighed and put it back in his pocket.

"Then here. Take my number in case you need anything." He gave me a paper that had three phone numbers on it.

"You have 3 numbers?" I asked, jokingly. He shook head.

"No the first is mine, second Katya, and the third is Valik. Call any of us if you need anything." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks, Grisha. Your really nice." I smiled. He smiled back and leaned in to kiss my cheek. I stood there, stunned. He broke out in nervous laughter.

"Sorry. Katya says I'm too bold for my own good." Grigory blushed. I smiled and leaned up to peck him on the cheek.

"I hope you don't get too much hell for me leaving…" I trailed off. Grigory shrugged as we started walking downstairs. We stopped at the front door where I slipped on my shoes.

"Oh before I go, do you have a hair tie I could use?" I asked and looked up at him.

"Da(Yes). In bathroom. I'll go get it." Grigory went back to the bathroom and I laced up my shoes. He came back holding 5 hair ties. I took them and put them in my pocket.

"Thanks." I smiled and he put a knit cap on my head. I gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you so much. Bye, Grisha! I'll call you." I opened the door and he waved to me as I left. I started walking aimlessly until I came to the gas station where we had stopped last night. I went in and went to the counter. A young man was working.

"Privet.." I said slowly, remembering Alberta's use of the word. I struggled for the word hotel. "O..Otel`..(hotel)" I said hesitantly. The man nodded.

"Blizhaishii otel' okolo 6 kvartalah ot·syuda.(The nearest hotel is about 6 blocks away from here.)" He said with a smile. I just stared.

"Uhm… Ne govorim Rossii.(No Russia talk)" I said in chopped Russian. The man looked bewildered. I sighed and shook my head. I walked towards the doors and left. I started walking on the street again. I saw a park nearby so I headed to the park to rest. I sat on a bench and watched people walk by. After about 15 minutes of this a man sat next to me. I looked up and recognized him faintly.

"Get into a bar fight in your drunken stupor last night?" He said with a small smile. Then I realized he was speaking English.

"You're the man from last night… Dim.. Dimitri!" I said, smiling a little. He nodded.

"I don't think I ever got your name." He said, casually. I debated with myself about telling him my name.

"I'm Rose. " I said finally. He smiled.

"Such a pretty name. Did your parents kick you out?" He motioned to the bags. I bit my lip then flinched. My lip still hurt.

"No.. I ran away." I said. He cocked his head.

"Really? Am I allowed to ask why?" He asked. I cringed. I wouldn't let anyone no that bad-ass Rose Hathaway was intimidated by some stupid old man. I shook my head.

"Oh. And I'm assuming that since you are sitting here it means you don't really have a place to run to?" He spoke again. His voice was so sweet and soft, it was growing on me. I shrugged. He sighed.

"Well I have a Martial Arts Studio just down the street that I own, I live above it. You could stay with me for a bit." My head shot up. It was decision time. Go with this man who could potentially be a pervert or stay in the park tonight? I guess I would take my chance with him.

"You're serious?" I asked. He nodded.

"But… You'd have to do something for me." I groaned inwardly. I knew he was a pervert. "You would have to help me out in the Studio. Like a part time job, but instead of getting paid, you get room and board. Deal?" My eyes widened. He was serious.

"I guess. Ya. Deal." I held out my hand and he shook it with a small smile. I started to stand up and Dimitri helped me up. He took my suitcase and I grabbed the back pack.

"So where are you from?" He asked as we walked.

"Montana. I'm sorry that I don't speak much Russian." I said sheepishly. HE laughed. It was a sweet wonderful sound.

"It's fine. I only know as much English as I do, because it was a course I was required to take in school." He said, loftily.

"School.. How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"24. What about you? You look like you can't be out of high school." He said taking a look at me. God his face was breath-taking.

"Oh. I'm 17." I looked away so he wouldn't see my blush. We were silent for the rest of the walk to his Studio.

He finally stopped at a building that said something in Russian. I stared at it, trying to make the letters mean something. Dimitri noticed this.

"Belikov Martial Arts." He said unlocking the door. I followed him inside.

"Why Belikov?" I asked as we crossed what looked like a lobby to a door that had a sign with Russian writing on it.

"Dimitri Belikov." He tapped the sign.

"Oh… That makes sense… I'm Hathaway. Rose Hathaway." Behind the door was a stair case. We climbed the steps and he opened another door that led into a small kitchen. He set the suitcase on the kitchen table so I did the same with my backpack.

"This is the kitchen area. The door over there is the bathroom the next one on the right in my room, next to my room is a storage closet. And right here is the living room. The couches are pretty comfy in there." Dimitri opened the door that he said led to the living room.

We walked in. There were two black couches facing a widescreen T.V. in the corner. The rest of the walls were covered in books.

"Now about your job. It's Sunday so we don't have any costumers. The Studio is open Monday to Thursday, 8-5. Tomorrow I will introduce you to the other employees. Your job is to clean the floors and walls at the end of the day. And I may ask you to do a few other tasks too." I nodded.

"Thank you. I'm happy to help." I said with a small smile. Dimitri smiled back.

"Make yourself at home, I'll bring your bags in." I nodded and took off Grigory's coat as Dimitri left the room. I took off the hat and shook out my hair too. I took a deep breath. I heard Dimitri coming back in, so I turned back to the door. I had laid the jacket and hat on the couch beside me.

Dimitri's eyes widened. He dropped my bags on the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked slowly.

"Your lip. Come with me." He took my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. He sat me down on the toilet and wet a wash cloth. He moved towards me, but I stood up to look in the mirror. My eyes widened. My lip was cut badly and had started bleeding again. I was missing one of my canines.

"That bastard…" I growled. Dimitri put his hands on my shoulders and sat me back down. He put the cloth on my lip and looked at me.

"Rose, what happened?" He asked gently. I avoided his big brown eyes.

"Nothing." I said.

"Rose." He prodded.

I looked up at him. "I got punched, okay?" He shook his head and gave me a small smile.

"Obviously." He was silent as he patted my lip with the cloth. When he finished he asked if I wanted ice.

"No. I'm fine." I said, trying to get up again. Dimitri had his hands firmly on my shoulders, pushing me down.

"I'm going out grocery shopping, now you can either come with or stay here and get cleaned up." He said firmly. "I'd rather you stay and get some rest." I nodded.

"Okay. You can use the shower, have anything you want in the kitchen, and please stay out of my room." He stood up. I stood up and hugged him. He was surprised. So was I. I wasn't really the hugging type, but this man was just so kind to me. He hesitated and hugged me back.

"Thank you." I said, blanking on the Russian word. He let go of me and smiled.

"I'll be back around 2pm." With that he left. I looked at the clock. 1:00pm. I sat back down as I heard the door close. I smiled. I just couldn't get his face out of my head.

**A/N: **

**Yes! Finally finished Chap 2! Thanks for your support… from 5 of you… Well no 4 of you… Please Review and tell me what you think! I'm like a vampire that lives off your guy's reviews.. Alright that was creepy. **

**Do you have any ideas?**

**Complaints?**

**Comments?**

**Chiwawas?**

**THEN REVIEW *twitch twitch* **

** -Megan**


	3. Popcorn Fails

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I'm trying to upload as much as possible, but if you don't review a lot then I might not upload as much… and yes it's a threat. **

**Oh and thank you, vampluvr423 for giving me Chiwawas :D It's nice to know that people actually read my intros and... Endtros? Idunno xD**

**RPOV**

I finished up in the shower and got out. I grabbed a big fluffy white towel and wrapped it around my body. I opened up the door and padded into the kitchen. Dimitri was unloading groceries with his back to me. I tried walking through the kitchen as silently as I could, but he still heard me. He turned around and saw me. I froze. His eyes traveled my body.

He turned away, but not before I could see the blush on his cheeks. I blushed too and went into the living room. I quickly dried off and put on a blue bra with matching panties. I slid on a pair of grey sweat pants and a red baby doll shirt. I towel dried my hair a little bit. I kept seeing Dimitri's face in my mind. _Stop it._ I scolded myself. He's a full 7 years older than you.

There was a knock at the door. My head shot up.

"Come in." I called. Dimitri poked his head in. He avoided my eyes.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted some thing for lunch."

"Well, what are you making?" I asked softly.

"I was just going to make myself a turkey sandwich…" He trailed off. I nodded.

"Could you make me one?" He smiled.

"That's why I asked." He left the room and I sat on the couch. I pulled out my picture of Lissa. I grabbed my phone. 2:18pm. I groaned as I did the math. Liss wouldn't be up for another 2 hours. Instead I pulled out the paper that Grigory had given me. I wouldn't risk calling him yet, so I dialed Katya's number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Finally on the 5th ring someone picked up.

"Dobryi den', etodom Botkina (Good afternoon, this is the Botkina house)." I hesitated.

"Katya?" I asked, hoping the person would understand what I meant. There was some noise on the other end and then Katya's voice.

"Da? (Yes?)" She asked.

"Katya, it's Rose." I said, quickly.

"Rose! Grisha told me that you ran away. He said he not know why though." Katya sounded confused. Grigory must've been embarrassed about the thing with Danil.

"It's a long story. But could you tell him that I have a place to stay and I'll call him soon?" I asked. She sounded reluctant but agreed.

"Rose, lunch is ready." Dimitri called.

"Thanks just a second." I called back. Katya giggled.

"Oh my. Who is that? He has a cute voice." She gushed. I laughed.

"Oh shut up, Katya. I have to go." I said with a smile. I hung up and stood up.

I put the phone in my pocket and went into the kitchen. Dimitri was placing two red plates on the brown wooden table. He sat down on a chair and put a plate opposite his.

"Lunch." He gestured to the food. I sat down and picked up the sandwich. I nibbled at it. Dimitri took a bite out of his. We were silent.

"So tell me a little about yourself. You said you were from Montana, how did you get to Saint Petersburg?" He asked, finally trying to remove the tension.

"Uh… well. I went to a boarding school, but got thrown out. So I was sent into foster care." I said, taking a bite so I wouldn't have to elaborate more. His kind face and caring nature made me want to tell this man everything, and yet something held me back.

"Were the people that you were with your foster siblings then?" Dimitri asked after chewing a bite.

"The boy was. Katya, the girl, was his friend." I shrugged. He nodded and fell silent again. He finished his sandwich before I did. As he stood up I looked up at him.

"Are there any house rules?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute then sat back down.

"Yes. Number one, No drinking. Two, you can eat anything in the kitchen but if you eat the last of something write it down on the pad of paper next to the fridge. Three, No leaving after 9, and be home by 10. And don't go in my room unless I invite you in. I guess that's it. Now," He looked at his watch, "It is 2:45pm and I have a client coming in for a private lesson in ten minutes. Let's go down and I can introduce you to her. She's here a lot so, you might as well get to know her."

Dimitri stood up again and walked into his room. I finished my food and took both of the plates to the sink. I rinsed them and put them in the dish washer. I turned around and saw Dimitri wearing gym shorts and a tee, instead of his jeans. God, he's so hot…

"Alright. We might as well go down stairs and wait for her, she always gets here early." He motioned towards the door. I nodded and opened it. I took the stairs two at a time. I got to the bottom and went through the door into the lobby. There was a woman sitting on a chair.

Dimitri came into the lobby just seconds after I did. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. The woman looked a little peeved. Dimitri obviously didn't notice.

"Rose, this is Tasha Ozera." Dimitri lightly rested a hand on my shoulder. "Tasha, this is my new employee. Rose Hathaway." Tasha's face brightened a little bit.

"Rose Hathaway? My nephew, Christian, was saying something about a young girl who had been expelled from his boarding school for setting a fire in a classroom. But you couldn't be her." Tasha said, letting a bit of acid seep into her sweet tone. I forced a small smile on to my face. Oh this chick was a…

"Tasha, I think it's time we start your lesson. Rose, I would like you to wash the windows in here, please. Cleaning supplies are in that closet. Dimitri pointed to a door across the lobby. I nodded. Tasha stood up and Dimitri moved towards her. I sighed softly and went to the closet.

Inside I found Windex and paper towels. I washed the windows in the lobby for about 45 minutes. The whole front of the studio was windows. When I finished I put the cleaning supplies back in the closet.

I peaked my head in the room that Dimitri and Tasha were in.

"Alright, now I want you to try and punch me." Dimitri said. Tasha flipped her hair. She had her back to me so I couldn't see her expression.

"But I don't want to hurt you, _Dimka_." She purred. For some reason my heart clenched and I had a few murderous thoughts. I shook them off. Dimitri laughed.

"Oh come on, Tasha. This is me we're talking about." He smirked. Tasha snorted.

"Don't be so cocky, Belikov." With that Tasha went in for a punch at Dimitri's stomach. He blocked it easily.

"Proklyatie(damn)" Tasha growled. Dimitri smiled and showed her what she was doing wrong. I moved away from the door and sat on the couch that Tasha had been on earlier. I glanced at my phone. It was 3:48pm here, which meant it was a little after quarter to 6am at the Academy. I groaned. Lissa wouldn't be up yet. I put away my phone and leaned back.

"Alright. I'll see you on Tuesday, Tasha." I heard Dimitri say. They walked into the lobby and I sat up. Tasha looked at the windows.

"Wow, pretty clean windows." She said, sounding impressed. I sat up straighter. _I guess she isn't as b- _"For an arsonist, of course. It's so kind of you to take a troubled youngster under your wing, Dimka." Tasha looked at me with fake concern in her eyes.

"Ya that's me. Now I'll see you in 2 days. Bye." He said, practically pushing Tasha to the door.

"Bye bye." She said sweetly, closing the door behind her. Dimitri shook his head. I stood up and put my hands in my pockets.

"She's a…" I trialed off, searching for the right word.

"Character." Dimitri said with a grin. I chuckled.

"Sure." Dimitri moved to the desk that was in the lobby. He picked up a paper and handed it to me.

"This is the schedule. We only have one class at a time, so there is only one room being used. That means that the other teachers -who don't have a class- can practice or just hang out in one of the other rooms. Even though you aren't a teacher, you are welcome to try out a few moves in one of the empty rooms." He said in that beautiful voice of his. I glanced at the time table. There were two other people besides Dimitri on the table.

Ivan Sidorov and Vera Fedorov.

"Ivan and Vera are the other teachers?" I asked, stating the obvious. Dimitri nodded and opened the door that led to the stairs.

"I rented a few movies while I was out shopping. Would you like to watch them?" He asked gesturing to the stairs. I folded up the time table and tucked it in my pocket. I nodded and we went up stairs and into the kitchen.

There were 3 movies laying on the kitchen table.

"We have "O chyom govoryat muzhchiny". That translates to "What Men Talk About", it is a comedy. So is "Den' radio" or "Radio Day". The last one is a horror film called "The Abandoned". It is in English. There weren't many other English ones to choose from, I'm sorry." Dimitri moved to a cupboard and pulled out two glasses.

"How about one of the comedies?" I asked, a note of terror in my voice at the thought of the horror movie. He chuckled and went to the fridge. He got out two sprites.

"That's fine with me. Do you want a Sprite? I have other sodas also." He asked as he poured on into a glass.

"Sprite is fine." I picked up the movie "Radio Day". He poured the other Sprite into the second glass.

"You start the movie and I can make popcorn?" He asked. I nodded ad took the movie into the living room. I flipped on the lights and went to his T.V. There was a DVD player and a VHS player. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dimitri called from the kitchen.

"Who has a VHS player, dude?" I giggled, feeling happy and bubbly suddenly. He came in with a bowl of popcorn, shaking his head.

"For your information, there are many classics on tape." He set the popcorn on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen to get the drinks.

"Sure, but you can get them on DVD." I grinned at him as he came back in. "I bet you have a record player, too." He put on a fake look of hurt.

"Actually, I do." He sat on one of the couches. This made me laugh harder.

"I've learned a lot about you today, Comrade." I put the movie in and went to sit on the couch with him. He shook his head with a smile. I made sure I sat on the other side of the couch. He picked up a remote as my phone rang. I groaned and pulled it out.

It was Lissa. I bit my lip and hit ignore. She would give me hell for it later. I looked at Dimitri. He was waiting for my signal.

"Well, lets watch this before I get old." I grinned. He smiled and hit play.

**After Movie**

I finished my Sprite and giggled as Dimitri threw popcorn into the air and tried to catch it in his mouth. He never got it though.

"Is that the best you've got, Comrade?" I laughed an grabbed a piece of popcorn.

"Watch and learn." I threw it up and it hit my eye. At this Dimitri burst out in laughter. His laugh was amazing. A soft tickling stream of honey. Okay that's corny. Dimitri took the popcorn off of my face and ate it. I stared at him and he grinned.

"Now are you ready for dinner?" He asked as he picked up the popcorn from the floor. I nodded. The popcorn had held me over, but I was still hungry.

"Well, Ivan invited me out to dinner with him and his wife. He said I could bring along a date." He said, looking up at me (I was on the couch and he was on the floor). I hesitated.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He laughed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like that." He shook his head. I laughed.

"Okay. I guess." I said softly, sad that he had 'clarified'. He grinned.

"Great. The place we are going isn't all that fancy. A skirt and nice shirt should do." He said, standing up. I sat cross-legged on the couch, so he towered above me.

"A skirt?" I squawked. He nodded.

"I have a short black one…" I said biting my lip. It was a bit revealing. Dimitri shrugged.

"That should work. Get dressed. We are leaving in 15 minutes." Dimitri picked up the glasses and the popcorn bowl. He left the room. I shut the door behind him. Then I pulled out my phone to call Liss back.

It turned out she had called during the movie, but my phone was on silent. I felt instantly bad. I hit "call back" and it started ringing.

And ringing.

Ringing.

And ringing.

Finally her voicemail kicked in. "Hey, this is Vasilisa Dragomir. I can't get to the phone, so leave a message. Thanks." Her breathy voice said sweetly. The tone beeped.

"Uh, hey Liss, it's Rose. Sorry that I didn't answer before. My situation has… Uhm changed. I can't explain right now, but I'm fine and I want you to call me as soon as you get this message. Bye." I hung up and huffed out a breath. I threw the phone onto the couch and dug in my suitcase.

I found the black skirt and slid it on. Boy, did it do good things for my legs. I found a red v-neck ¾ sleeve shirt to go with it. I put it on and groaned. It made my already big breast, look larger. I didn't have any heels but Dimitri said it wasn't fancy so I put on my Converse.

I was trying to decide whether or not to put my hair up when Dimitri knocked on the door.

"Are you ready, Rose?" He asked through the door. I grabbed my phone and opted to leave my hair down. It had dried into soft waves.

"Yep." I opened the door and Dimitri was standing there wearing a pair of nice jeans and a black dress shirt. The tops two buttons were undone and I smelled a hint of cologne. It was spicy but sweet at the same time. He looked up and down my body, making me blush. He blushed, too.

I looked away. He put his hand on my back and pushed me softly. I walked to the door on the other side of the kitchen, that led to the stairs.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, motioning to my scruffy shoes. Dimitri didn't take his eyes off my legs as he spoke.

"You look amazing." I blushed harder. He was amazing, too, but I didn't dare say anything. He finally looked up and moved towards the door. He opened the door and let me go down first. I suspected it was only so he could look at my butt.

We left the studio and started walking down the street. It wasn't dark yet, but it had gotten a little colder. I didn't mind, though. I tried to put my phone in my pocket, but then remembered that I had no pockets.

"Could you put my phone in your pocket?" I asked. He nodded and I handed it to him. He slid it into his front pocket and we continued walking. As we walked a pretty girl called out Dimitri's name. He stopped and talked to her.

She was petite and blonde. Her blue eyes shone as she looked at Dimitri. They talked for a minute in Russian. Finally Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder and said something to the girl in Russian. I heard my name. Then he looked at me.

"This is an old friend from my school, St. Basil's. Her name is Veronica." The woman waved to me with a smile. I smiled back. Dimitri spoke to her in Russian again and we left for the restaurant.

**YES!**

**Do you think that Dimitri and Rose are moving too fast?**

**I'm sorry that it took me so long. I kept getting distracted, and I wrote another story for my friend. Its called Guardian, Mommy, and Wife. You should read it if you like AdrianxRose. **

**-Megan**


	4. Movie Night

**Sorry that this update is so late.. *sigh* I've been busy. Oh and by the way . Ivan who works at the Studio is supposed to be Ivan Zeklos not Sidorov. Boy, I'm losing it…**

I collapsed onto the couch and looked at my phone. 11:58pm. Dimitri and Ivan had gotten so caught up in whatever they were talking about that we were at the restaurant until it closed at 11:30. I had fun talking to Helen, Ivan's wife. Helen didn't know much English, but I knew a little Russian, so it worked out.

I heard the shower turn on so I figured I should get my Pjs on. As I took off my shoes I blushed, remembering how Dimitri had been watching me at dinner. As I removed my clothes and put on my Pjs I kept seeing his face in my mind. The shower turned off and I grabbed my tooth brush.

I went to the bathroom door and waited beside it. Dimitri came out in a towel covering his lower half. His long shoulder-length hair hung in wet tangles, framing his face. I gasped as he smiled at me.

"You need the bathroom?" He asked. I found my voice.

"Ya. Brush my teeth. Hey, do you have any toothpaste that I can use, Comrade?" I asked, holding up my toothbrush. He nodded.

"Its mint. The second drawer on the left." He said as he went into his room. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled at myself and tried something that Lissa had taught me.

"You are beautiful, Rosemarie. Such pretty hair. And those eyes.. Ohh." I laughed at myself and looked away from the mirror. I heard chuckling. I spun around and Dimitri was leaning in the doorway. My face turned red. He was wearing a pair of light blue Pj pants and nothing else.

"Giving yourself a pep talk?" He laughed again. I blushed more.

"Just something my friend told me I should every night." I shrugged, trying to regain my cool. He grinned.

"Can I try?" He asked coming into the bathroom. I moved over so he would have room by the mirror. He smirked as he stared into the mirror.

"Your hair is so long, and beautiful, Rose. Your face is-" I cut him off.

"No! Not me. You have to say good things about yourself." I said laughing hitting his arm. He grinned.

"Fine. Dimitri, your dark eyes make women swoon," I giggled and he continued, "And that chest, it makes straight men turn gay for you and-" I cut him off again.

"That's bordering the line of conceited." I said, laughing. He grinned and looked at me as if he was going to say something, but he didn't. He just kept looking at me, with adoration in his eyes. I blushed and looked down quickly. Dimitri cleared his throat.

"Well we should be getting to bed… I have class tomorrow morning." He started for the door but hesitated. "You could sleep in my bed, if you want. I mean, I would take the couch." He said, quietly. I laughed.

"It's fine. You've already taken me into your home. No need to give up your bed." He hesitated but nodded and went to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. I took a deep breath and went into the living room. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Two Weeks Later**

The past two weeks had been fun, living with Dimitri. I worked hard and Dimitri rewarded me with movie nights. Tonight was a movie night, but first I had to wash the mats in room 2.

I wiped the mop back and forth with a smile. I heard Dimitri's footsteps. My heart thumped. My feelings for him had grown immensely, but I would never let on to that. I turned to the door with a smile. He came in with a scowl.

"You broke my globe when you were washing the desk! That was from my grandmother, Roza!" He barked sharply. I dropped the mop and instinctively put my hands in front of my face.

"Don't hit me!" I cried. His face turned to surprise. He rushed to me and hugged me. I sank to the ground and he went with me.

"I'm so sorry, Roza. Roza, Roza." He murmured into my hair. I was about to cry, but I held in my tears. I had my head in the crook of his neck. I looked up at him. He brushed away one stray tear with his thump. He stared into my eyes and I saw adoration, longing, and pain.

He moved his face closer to mine and I inhaled sharply. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me sweetly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a while he pulled back slowly. He smiled at me and after a moment I smiled back.

I pulled my self to him again and kissed him again. He pulled away again and just stared at me in amusement. I grinned up at him.

"You know how long I've wanted to do that?" He asked with a chuckle. Igasped softly.

"Me too…" He leaned down with a soft animal sound escaping his lips and kissed me again. It wasn't gentle like the first two. It was rough and wild and hungry. I loved it. I knotted my fingers in his hair as we kissed. I was the one who pulled away this time, because I couldn't breathe.

He laughed and stroked my hair. I leaned into to try and kiss him again, but he shook his head. I whimpered, in rejection. He smiled and touched my lip.

"Patience, Roza. Don't you want to watch your movie?" He asked, standing up. I still sat on the ground and I put my finger to my chin, thinking. I had gone shopping with Dimitri the other day and he let me pick out a movie for tonight. Finally I nodded and he held out his hand to help me up.

I got up and left the room. I headed for the door that lead to the stairs and Dimitri followed me.

"Krasivyi.." I heard him mumble. I turned around.

"What?" I asked. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing. Come on, come on. Naverh. (Upstairs)." He motioned for me to keep walking. I shrugged and climbed the stairs in silence. Once I got to the kitchen I bounded to the cabinet and pulled out the popcorn.

"You get the movie, I'll do the popcorn." I said as I put the bag in the microwave and hit the button. When I turned around Dimitri was gone. Jeez, that guy is quiet. I shook my head and grabbed two glasses. As I opened the fridge for the pop, I saw a bottle of Russian Vodka. Memories from my first night in Russia came back to me. I smiled.

"Hey, Dimitri?" I called coyly.

"Yes?" He called back. I touched the bottle.

"Can I spike our drinks?" I asked, innocently. I heard him laughing.

"No way. Don't even think about it." He said and then muttered quietly, "Should of hid the Vodka." I glared at the living room door. I sighed and grabbed the root beer instead. I poured two glasses as the popcorn dinged in the microwave. I put away the pop and grabbed the popcorn.

"Dimitri, I forgot where the big bowls are…" I trailed off. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I shivered.

"Top shelf." He said. I nodded and reached for the top shelf but couldn't make it. He laughed and got it for me. As he poured the popcorn into the bowl I took the pops into the living room. I set them on the table and sat on the couch with a warm blue blanket that Dimitri had brought in from his room for me since it was cold at night. Dimitri came in with the popcorn and set it next to the pop. He sat next to me on the couch. But this time he actually sat _next _to me. Before he would sit a good 3 feet away from me, but now our legs touched. It wasn't much but it sent my heart into a frenzy. He reached over me to grab the remote.

"This is the scary one, right?" I asked softly. He nodded with a smile. I instinctively leaned closer to him. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me hesitantly. I snuggled into his chest more as he hit play.

**After Movie**

I had my arms wrapped around Dimitri's waist, tightly.

"Never. Ever. Ever let me pick another Russian horror, Dimitri." I said, shuddering. He laughed and stroked my hair.

"If you want… You could sleep in my room tonight." He suggested looking down at me kindly. I gulped. Sleep in the same bed as my Russian God, Dimitri? Yes. I nodded, a bit too early. He chuckled and stood up, then helped me up.

He grabbed the blue blanket and brought it with us to his room. I had never been in his room before, but I wasn't surprised to find it spotless clean. And filled with the Western novels I always saw him reading.

He had a full-size bed in the corner of his room. It had two dark blue pillows and a lighter blue comforter. There was a big rug in the middle of the room that was a shade of blue in between the pillows color and the comforter's color. Along the side wall and the back wall were ceiling high bookshelves.

In the corner opposite his bed was a small room, I assumed it was his closet. He moved to the bed and took one pillow off it and put it on the rug. He laid the blue blanket with the pillow.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat on the bed.

"Making myself a bed." He said simply. My eyes widened.

"What? Why?" I asked, crossing my legs under myself. He sat below me on the floor and looked up at me.

"Roza… Your still 17. It's not right." He whispered, sadly. I glared at him.

"To sleep next to me? That's hardly 'wrong'. And wouldn't kissing me like that," I motioned downstairs, "wouldn't that be wrong?" I asked, getting a little angry. He nodded sadly.

"It is. That is why it must never happen again." He said, with a pang of regret in his voice. My jaw dropped, regretting ever saying that. He stood up and flipped off the light switch. Instantly we were bathed in darkness.

"Get some sleep." Dimitri whispered and I heard him lay down. I sighed and slipped out of my jeans and crawled under Dimitri's covers. I inhaled and it smelled just like him. I smiled.

I laid there for about five minutes before I got up. I padded over to where Dimitri laid. His back was to me. I poked his shoulder.

"Comrade, I can't sleep." I said. I heard him groan.

"Rose, you've been lying down for not even ten minutes." He said, sounding annoyed. I let out an exaggerated sigh.

"But the bed is so cold… Body heat would be nice…" I trailed off as I crawled over him so I could see his face. Only I couldn't see it very well because it was dark.

"Put on some warmer pajamas then, Rose." He nearly growled. I knew I was pissing him. I smiled. Then I laid down next to him. Dimitri went stiff.

"What… Eh, What are you doing?" He asked, sounding strained. I snuggled into his chest under the blanket.

"Body heat." I mumbled, acting sleepy. He groaned again. His body relaxed slightly.

"Roza…" He whisper-groaned. I just snuggled into his chest more. He finally gave in and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed, happily. I fell asleep with the sound of him humming a foreign lullaby into my hair.

**Saturday Morning**

I woke up with a sharp pain in my back. Shit… I remembered that I had slept on the floor. I groaned and looked around for Dimitri. The bed was made and he was no where to be seen. I sat up quickly, sending another sharp pain down my back. I ignored it and went to the door.

I opened it and smelled blini. Blini was basically pancakes, but thinner. It was Dimitri's specialty in the morning. I would get sick of it, but Dimitri put different toppings on it. I saw him standing with his back to me, at the stove. I walked out of his room, quietly.

I tiptoed until I was behind him, then I jumped on his back. Or tried to. He spun around just before I landed and pushed me to the ground. He had me pinned to the floor and a feral smile spread across his lips. I licked my lips as I stared up at him. I thought of a plan.

"White flag?" I asked, hoping to sound weak. He pursed his lips and started to let me up. Once he did I jumped up and wrestled him to the ground. I grinned and he laughed.

"You little, d'yavol (devil)." He smiled up at me. I giggled and sat on his chest cross legged. He reached up and took my hands.

"Roza… The blini is ready. Come on, I know you have the appetite of a small army." He grinned as I scowled at him. But it was true. I got off of him and went to the table. He got up and went back to the stove to grabbed the blini. He stacked 5 on my plate and 2 on his own. Dimitri had bowls of fruit sitting on the table and I reached for the one with black berries.

"Do we-you have any plans today?" I asked as I sprinkled berries onto my food. A soft blush crept to my face.

"Well I was going to go shopping for food. Would you like to come with?" He asked with a taunting smile. I balked. I had never been to the Russian marketplace that he always shopped at despite living with him for about two weeks. I always made an excuse to stay home. I inhaled deeply.

"Sure." I faked a smile. I looked up at the clock as I took a bite of food. It was 9:30am. Which meant it was… 11:30pm where Liss was. I hadn't talked to her in two days so I figured I should call her soon. I inhaled the rest of my food and took my plate to the sink. As I went into the living room, I heard Dimitri chuckle. I didn't dignify it with a response.

Right after I shut my door I leapt to the coffee table where my phone sat. I hit speed dial and the phone rang 6 times.

"Hello?" A groggy Lissa picked up. I smiled.

"Liss! I'm sorry it's so late." I said quickly.

"Rose!" She exclaimed, more awake now. I laughed. "How are you? How is your foster home?" She asked. I swallowed. She didn't know that I had left Grigory's house. I decided that telling her would only worry her. I faked a groan.

"It's hell. They are trying to get me to learn Russian, which I stubbornly refuse to do." Lie. "Danil is a jerk. But Grigory is pretty cool. He's got these friends who are amazing. I really like them." I gushed, with a little added excitement.

"Oh…" I heard her say, sounding a little dejected. I instantly took it beck.

"Hey, no one could replace you Liss." I whispered. "They just help me bid my time…" I trailed off. I really wanted to mention Dimitri, but decided against it for now. This would be the first time I kept something awesome from Liss. It was for the best.

"I know… I know… Sorry." She brightened. "Guess what! You remember that boy with the dark black hair and blue eyes? Christian Ozera. The one whose parents-" I cut her off.

"Ozera?" I asked, venom cutting my words. Tasha Ozera. The jerk who got private lessons from Dimitri and obviously hated me. Whenever we met and Dimitri was out of earshot she would insult me.

"Yes Ozera." Lissa said firmly. "Christian Ozera. I-I've been seeing him…" She trailed off. My heart softened. Awww.

"Awww. Cute. Tell me all the details." I laughed. She laughed too. She started talking about him.

"And… Well since I'm not really doing anything this Christmas," My heart clenched, "His Aunt is coming to the Academy and I'm going to spend Christmas with them. She's visited before and I really like her. Her name is Tasha, oh Rose you would love her." She bubbled. I glared at the wall. Tasha.

Dimitri knocked on the door. I jumped.

"Come in." I called. I heard Lissa giggle.

"Roza, are you coming shopping or not? You can't go in your panties." Dimitri said with a smirk. My face went white as I heard Liss gasp. I held up the phone he hadn't seen.

"I'm on the phone, Dimitri!" I cried, embarrassed. Dimitri blushed.

"Uh- I'll give you five minutes to be ready or I'm leaving you home." He said as he left and shut the door. Liss was laughing.

"Oh my. 'Roza' has a boyfriend it seems." I could hear the teasing in her voice. I put my face in my palm.

"Shut up." I mumbled. This made her giggle more.

"Tell me more, tell me more…" She sang, quoting the movie 'Grease'. I sighed.

"His name is Dimitri. He lives in Russia, obviously. And his dark brown hair goes to his chin. Is that enough?" I asked. I heard her click her tongue.

"No no. Tell me all the dirty dets." She giggled. This made me laugh.

"There are none. Hey Liss, I'll talk to you later. Don't want him to leave with out me. Have fun with Christian, but not too much fun," I imagined her blushing. "Call me anytime. Bye."

"Bye, Rose. Miss you." I hung up and set down the phone with a shake of my head.

**I'm going to hope that you weren't lighting pitchforks or something because it took me so long to update… heh… =_= Sooo Tell me what you think of this chapter, and I SWEAR I will update asap. Maybe. Probably. Possibly… :) I love you too! XD**

**-Megan**


	5. Happy Birthday

**:) **

I gasped. The market was amazing. It was filled with vendors who sold everything. It was only snowing a little, but it was still cold out. I had one of Dimitri's colorful scarves wrapped around my neck. I was wearing the black jacket Grigory had given me also. My hands were blue with cold. I shivered.

"Cold?" Dimitri asked with a chuckled. I nodded a little. Dimitri took my hand and led me to a stand that sold clothing.

"What color?" He asked me motioning to a lay out of mittens. I picked up a purple pair that were soft and looked warm. He nodded and turned to the stand again. He picked up a pair of green gloves that matched mine and asked the woman something in Russian. She responded and he shelled out some money. I put on the purple gloves and he put his on.

"How much did they cost?" I asked Dimitri as we walked.

"About 3 dollars in American money." He said with a shrug. I pulled out my wallet and tried to figure out how much money to give him. He laughed and swatted at my hand when I gave him some money.

"It's not enough?" I asked, perplexed. He grinned.

"Rose, you don't need to pay me back." I shrugged and put away my wallet. We walked around and gathered the food that was on Dimitri's list. I was amazed with each stand. Once we had most everything on the list, our pace slowed a little. We came to a stand that sold children's dolls.

There was a little girl with her mom at the stand looking at dolls. The little girl kept pointing to a beautiful black haired doll wearing an emerald green dress. The mother shock her head and dragged the girl away. The girl started crying. I turned to Dimitri.

"Can I get that one?" I asked hurriedly and pointed at the doll. He gave me a weird look but nodded and gave the man behind the stand. I took the doll and raced after the little girl. I finally caught up to her and the mother stopped to look at me oddly. I handed the girl the doll with a smile. Dimitri came up behind me.

"Tell her that I saw her looking at the doll and so I had you buy it for her." I looked up at him pleadingly. He nodded and spoke to the little girl in a soothing voice. She looked at me with a smile and I smiled back. She asked Dimitri a question and his grin widened.

He bent down and whispered in her ear. As he stood up she looked at me.

"T-thank… oooh." She stuttered, looking at me. I understood her words. Dimitri simply smiled and gave her a thumps up. I patted her head and then waved as her mother pulled her away. Dimitri grinned happily at me. I cocked my head.

"What?" I asked, with a laugh.

"That was really sweet, Rose." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I blushed.

"Well… she looked a lot like my friend Lissa, who lost her family when we were young, and the girl reminded me of how I couldn't stand seeing Lissa cry..." I shrugged. ?He smiled.

"It was sweet all the same." He kissed the top of my head. I grinned up at him.

"We just need to find a fruit stand." He said as he moved me along the street. 10 minutes later we found a fruit vendor. There were so many types of fruit that I couldn't name half of them.

"We need peaches and apples." He said picking up a peach and an apple. "Peach - persik. Apple - yabloko." He said. I nodded and grabbed three apples to juggle. I had it going good. Dimitri just shook his head as he got the peaches.

"One yabloko… Two yabloko… Three yabloko…" I said, happily as I juggled. I snagged a fourth apple quickly and continued.

"Four yabloko… I bet I can-"

"Ei polozhit' eti vniz!(Hey put those down!)" A sharp voice snapped. I dropped all the apples and swore. Dimitri sighed, exasperated. He wouldn't look at me as he helped pick up the apples. I felt small instantly. I had been showing off… and had exactly the opposite effect.

I sighed and put the apples in Dimitri's bag. He said nothing to me as he paid for the fruit. We walked through the market in silence. When we were nearing the gas station where I first meet Dimitri, I saw someone I recognized. I grinned and ran to him.

"Valik!" I shouted as I ran up to Valentin. He saw me and grinned a goofy grin. I could tell he had been drinking. He gathered me up in a hug.

"Roza… Haven't seen you around in a while. You still living with Grisha? " He asked, his words slurred. I felt Dimitri behind me. I shook my head.

"Nah, ditched that place a few weeks ago." I said with a shrug. He grinned evily.

"That mean you aren't with Grigory? If you're looking for a place, my apartment is always open." He winked. I laughed.

"Are you drunk already? Its only noon, Valik." I put my hands on my hips and pretended I was angry. He grinned widely.

"Hey, hey! Two drinks is _not _drunk. Now let me give you my number. Call _anytime_." He winked again. Dimitri's hand rested protectively on my shoulder.

"Rose will not be calling you anytime soon, Valentin." Dimitri said coldly. I looked up at him with a puzzled look. He knew Valik?

"Uh… Hey, Master Belikov." Valik sounded like he just noticed Dimitri was there. Which he probably had. Valik bowed sloppily.

"You are and adult and Rose is still a child. You have no place to be speaking to her that way." He said harshly. Valik started to nod. I turned around sharply to Dimitri.

"Because you are one to talk." I snapped. I pulled away from him and glared. He returned the glare.

"Rose. Stay out of this." He hissed, angrily. I shook my head.

"Like Hell I will." I growled. He grabbed my arm and yanked me away from Valik. I didn't pull away but I turned to Valik.

"I have your number! I'll call you tonight!" I called back to him, to piss Dimitri off even more. Valik laughed and shook his head with a smile. Dimitri's grip tightened. I turned back to him.

"Shit, Comrade. That hurts." I looked up at him while we walked. He wouldn't answer or look at me. I sighed as we walked in silence to his house. He wouldn't let go of my arm. We finally got to the studio and he released my arm. He unlocked the door and went inside. I followed him into the studio and up the stairs.

Once we got into the kitchen I worked up the courage to say something. He was unpacking the groceries.

"H-hey, need any help?" I asked, biting my lip. He still refused to speak to me. So I sighed and went to help unpack. I grabbed a jar of beans and opened up a cabinet. I set them in there and put some more food in it. I had no clue what went where, so I just put things every where. Finally I got a response out of Dimitri.

He sighed. "Rose, just stop." He sounded tired. He probably was.

"I'm helping." I said, feebly, wanting to make it up to him.

"No you aren't, Rose. You are making it more work. I have to go back and put everything in its place. Your making this harder for me… Your making everything harder for me…" He said the last sentence with a sigh. I swallowed, catching the hint that me moving in was beginning to be an imposition. I walked to the living room silently and shut the door.

I breathed deeply and didn't cry. I packed my meager belongings into my suitcases and sat down. I took out my phone and searched my contacts for Valik. I was going to have to leave the place that I had grown to love. Silly, isn't it. I've only been living with Dimitri for two weeks and I couldn't think of life anywhere else.

I shook my head and texted Valik. I layed down on the couch. I would leave when Dimitri went to bed because I was horrible with goodbyes. Soon I dozed off.

I was woken by the door opening. I shot up, ready to defend myself. It was Dimitri. He had two coffee cups in his hands. He smiled weakly. Then he looked at my packed bags near the door. His expression went cold and unreadable.

"Going some where?" He asked as he set the cups on the coffee table. I felt guilty. I put on a stone cold face, too.

"Yes. Since I've inconvenienced you, I have to go." I said, without looking at him. I could feel the tension in the room. Ohh I wanted him, but I kept up my resolve.

"And where is it that you will go, I must ask." He asked, letting a bit of hurt slip into his voice. I internally cringed, but refused to look at him.

"I know people." I simply said. He scoffed and I looked up. He moved in front of me and I gasped softly. He was amazing.

"People? You know people? Are they all people like Valentin? Because if so, they all seem like _great _people, who _won't_ take advantage of you." He sneered. I was too taken back my his closeness to retort anything. I think he was counting on that.

"Do you know how many times I've wanted to do things with you that I know I shouldn't? Countless. But I, I have self-restraint. Unlike the _idiots_ Valentin hangs around with. I just thought you should know this before you do anything you regret." He stepped away. He admitted it. He admitted that he had feelings for me. I did an internal touch down dance.

"You admitted it…" I trailed off with a small smile. I hadn't paid attention to anything that he said after he said that he wanted to do '_things_' with me… He looked at me, baffled.

"I admitted what?" He asked softly.

"That you have feelings for me." I grinned. His face turned white and he buried his hands in his face.

"God, Roza. That is _so _not the point here." He grumbled into his hands. I shook my head.

"It is so." I walked up to him and tried to put my arms around him. He pushed me away.

"No. Don't." He said and turned away. My mouth opened.

"Why?" I croaked. He turned around with a sneer.

"Just a minute ago you were ready to go running to Valentin and the moment that you can't you come running to me. That seems a bit _whore-ish_, don't you think?" I gapped. Dimitri _never_ swore. He went out and shut the door.

I sank to the floor. My one ally in Russia was gone. I might as well go back to… Hell, I have no where to go back to. There was no way I was going back to Grigory's house. I had been kicked out of the academy. Mom was on a 'top secret' mission. No one even knew who my father was. Ha, and Dimitri said I was whore-ish.

I sighed. I could always call my mom and ask her to wire some money into my account so I could get a hotel room. I guess it could work. I took my phone and dialed my mom's work phone number. The receptionist answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Guardians Inc. How may I help you?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. I need to speak to my mother." I said quickly.

"Hathaway? As in Janine Hathaway?" She asked, a note of excitement in her otherwise dull voice.

"The one and only." I said bitterly. "Please can you connect me to her current cell?" I asked.

"Of course." There was a long beep and then it rang again. My mom picked up on the third ring.

"Janine." She said softly.

"Hey, ma. How you been?" I asked sarcastically.

"Rose? Where have you been? I heard you were kicked out of Saint Vladimir's." She said, her voice angry. Of course. It was my mother, there would be no "Oh Rose I miss you!".

"Oh you didn't hear? Kirova sent me to a foster family in _Russia_." I said, bitterly.

"I knew _that_, Rose. I meant where have you been after you decided to leave the foster home." Her voice bordered annoyance.

"Ohh. You mean the foster home that I ran away from because the father was an abusive jerk? Ya. That's right. He beat his son and tried to beat me. Knocked out a tooth, too. Of course I knocked some sense into him. Thanks for agreeing to let me be put into foster care, mom." I growled. I could almost sense her shaking her head in exasperation.

"Of course you put him in his place, Rosemarie. I never doubted that you could. Now where are you?"

"I've been staying with a friend I made. But my arrangements have changed. I need you to wire some money into my account so I can rent a hotel room." I said softly. "Please."

She grumbled but finally sighed.

"Fine. How does a thousand sound?" I shrugged.

"I guess that will work." I said, happily.

"Alright. I expect to hear from you every week." She snapped and hung up. I shut the phone and stood up. I took a deep breath.

"You… You're leaving?" I spun around. Dimitri stood in the doorway. He had a hurt look in his face. I swore I saw his lower lip tremble.

"Ye- I- It's for best. I'm just an imposition." I whispered and looked down. He groaned.

"Roza… You are no imposition. You-," He sighed, "You are the reason I get up in the morning." My head snapped up.

"You're lying…" I trailed off. He shook his head quickly. He came closer and grabbed a lock of my hair. He brought it to his lips and inhaled. My stomach turned in excitement.

"Are you still leaving?" He asked, looking at me warily. I knew I wasn't, but I would play it out as far as I could.

"I don't know…" I trailed off looking away. He pulled me closer to him and embraced me in a hug. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me fiercely.

He pulled away a moment later. "And now?" I pursed my lips, pretending to think.

"If I say that I'm leaving, what will you do to get me to stay?" I asked with a wink. He laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, Roza, you are impossible." He leaned in and put his forehead to mine. I inhaled his sweet breath.

"Not impossible…" I said softly, looking into his eyes. He grinned and was about to say something when the downstairs doorbell rang. He groaned and pulled away. I sighed and followed him down the stairs. I heard him open the door as I finished going down the stairs.

I came into the lobby and saw an older man with a big brown box.

"Dobryi den', g-n Dmitrii. (Good afternoon, Mr. Dimitri.)" The man said with a smile. I was surprised at how much Russian I was understanding. Dimitri motioned for me to stand by him.

"Hey, Tony. This is Rose, she speaks English." Dimitri said, motioning to me as he put his hand on my shoulder*. The older man looked at me.

"Hello, Rose. I'm Tony, Dimitri's mailman." He said with a grin. I held out my hand to shake his. He shook my hand and handed Dimitri a clipboard.

"Sign there please." Dimitri scrawled his name on the clipboard and handed it back. Tony Set down the package.

"Well, nice meeting you, Rose!" He waved and left.

"What did you order?" I asked Dimitri. He grinned.

"Nagrevatel'. (A heater)" I cocked my head and looked at him.

"Why?"

"Last night you were complaining that you were cold, Rose." He said bending down to pick up the package. I scoffed.

"That was just to get you to let me sleep with you." I grinned at him. He smiled slightly and shook his head. He picked it up with a grunt. I followed him as he went up the stairs. He set it down in the living room.

"Aw does this mean, I have to sleep in here?" I asked with a pout. He laughed.

"Rose, I may have said those things, but that doesn't make it right. You will just have to deal with sleeping in here." He said as he opened the box. I scowled and plopped down on the couch.

"Tease." I mumbled. Dimitri pretended to not hear me. He sat next to the box, cross-legged with his back to me. He started to open the box.

"Are you going to help me? Or are you going to pout on the couch all day?" He asked, feigning boredom.

"I'm not pouting!" I shouted. His back shook with soft chuckles. I let out a war cry and jumped on his back. He flipped me over his shoulder and onto his lap. My head hit his leg with a thump. I rubbed my head.

"Ow…" I moaned. He looked down at my head and poked at it.

"You're not bleeding. Walk it off." He said with a grin. I stuck out my tongue at him and he just looked at me with a small smile. Suddenly his eyes got wide and he got really tense. I cocked my head, about to ask what was wrong, when my head brushed something.

I blushed furiously and got up, quickly. He looked embarrassed and we sat there in an awkward silence for the longest time. Finally he cleared his throat and looked at the box.

"I think that I will get started." He started pulling pieces from the box. I scratched my neck and stood up. I needed to get out of the apartment, before I exploded. I snatched my phone and dialed Katya's house again.

It rang twice and then Katya answered.

"Hey, Katya. Are you busy?" I asked, quickly. Dimitri looked at me curiously. I ignored him.

"Uhm, no. Why?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Well… I was wondering if you would like to show me around St. Petersburg. Unless you don't want to." I said, spitting out the first words I thought of. Dimitri looked almost hurt. This time I gave him a curious look.

"I guess. Where are you staying?"

"Belikov's Martial Arts."

"Alright. I'll be there in 10 minutes." She said and hung up. I put down the phone and looked at Dimitri again. He still had the weird look on his face. I sank to my knees next to him and touched his cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. He shrugged.

"I- never mind. It's kind of silly." I laughed.

"Dimitri, I haven't lived with you for long, but I know for a fact that you are not silly in any way shape or form. Cough it up." He smiled.

"Well, I kind of wanted to be the one to show you around St. Petersburg." He looked at me shyly. I pursed my lips.

"No, you're right. That is silly." I grinned, effectively ruining the moment. Damn it.

He put on a fake smile.

"Have fun with your friend, Rose." He patted my head. I shook my head.

"No. I think I'll stay with you." I said and tried to sit on his lap. He pushed me away.

"No, Rose. Go." He snapped, suddenly angry.

I nodded sadly and stood up. I put my phone in my pocket and slipped on my sweater. I glanced at the clock and smiled.

"I'm 18." I whispered. Dimitri looked up at me.

"What?"

"I turned 18 forty-seven seconds ago." I pointed to the clock. His eyes got wide.

"Rose…" He started to stand up. I just shook my head and didn't bother to wipe my silent tears. I turned and went into the kitchen. Dimitri followed me. I dashed down the stairs and into the street, ignoring Dimitri calling after me.

I booked it down the street, my tears coming harder. I had no clue where I was running, but I didn't stop.

***Did you know that 40 percent of rapes start with a shoulder touch? ;) **

**Haha, so again I'm so so so so so sorry that it took me 5 decades and 94 hours to update o.O I promise that I still love you all, and I'm gonna try to update a lot more… haha ya that always works out.. x_x Well have a nice day, lovers, and review please?**


	6. I have no clever name for this chapter

**I love you guys :3**

DPOV

I raked my hands through my hair. Idiot. Idiot. Why had I pushed her away? It's her birthday, for God's sake! I slammed my fist into the wall.

"God damn it, Rose." I muttered under my breath. "Where are you…? Rose, where the hell are you?" It had been half an hour since Rose had stormed out. I had tried chasing after her but I lost her in the crowd. I called her cell countless times, but got no answer.

I sank to the floor and tugged my hair. Where could she be… Valik! I jumped up and raced downstairs to the desk. I yanked open the drawer and searched the files for Valentin's. Finally I found it and looked for his address. Got it!

I slammed the drawer and raced out the door without my coat or scarf. I booked it to Valentin's apartment. It was about 5 miles away. When I got there I was freezing, but I ignored it and rapped on the door.

After a minute I knocked harder.

"Derzhis'. YA idu (Hold on. I'm coming)." Valentin's friend called. He opened the door and it looked like he had just woken up.

"Where is she?" I growled in Russian. He looked confused.

"Who?"

"Rose!" I grabbed his shirt.

"She's not here. She came here earlier and then Valentin took her to a club!" He squeaked. I growled and let go of him.

"What club?"

RPOV

Valentin slipped another drink in my hand.

"Having fun?" He yelled in Russian. I nodded quickly. We were in a packed club and I was sitting on a couch in the back. I wasn't truly enjoying it, but what else could I do? I had turned off my phone the minute that I left Dimitri's. That was at least an hour ago.

My throat got thick thinking of how he had snapped at me and how I ran like a scared puppy. I wouldn't let myself cry again.

"It's my birthday. I'm supposed to be having fun." I grumbled to myself and sipped the drink. Something was off about the taste. I shrugged and ignored it. One of Valentin's friends slipped into the spot next to me. Valentin was off on the dance floor with some girls.

"Eĭ tam, medom. (Hey there, honey.)" He looked kind of sleazy and I was pretty sure his name was Derek.

"Hi." I said in English. He cocked his head.

"So, you've accepted my drink?" He asked, switching to English. I glanced at him as I took another drink.

"Apparently." I said. He smiled and scooted closer, putting his arm over my shoulders. I shivered and tried to scoot away, but he pulled me closer.

"Drink up, honey." He cooed. Then it hit me that the drink had something in it. Great. I set it on the floor by me.

"In a bit. I'm not thirsty. I have to use the bathroom." I said as an excuse to get away from him. He just tightened his grip on me. He kissed my neck sloppily.

"Stop." I growled and tried pushing at him. Damn, he was strong. He pinned me on the couch beneath him.

"Not until I'm done." He said with a growl. I shoved at him, but he was too heavy. He rubbed my arms. "So beautiful…" He said. I felt like puking.

"Get off, you ublyudok (bastard)!" I yelled. He just chuckled.

"Come on, honey, I jus-" He was cut off and pulled off of me. I could breath and I sat up. A tall man had Derek by the shirt. He was growling in Russian at him. I quickly got up and looked for Valentin. I couldn't find him.

I turned and looked at the two men. Derek was on the floor with a bloody lip. He was glaring daggers at the other man-

"Dimitri!" I cried and ran into his arms. He held me and looked over my shoulder at Derek on the ground.

"Yesli ya slyshu ot vas trogatel'nayazhenshchina, kak eto Agan , ya sdelayu tebya zhalyeyu ob etom. Poimite? (If I hear of you touching a woman like this again, I will make you regret it. Understand?)" Dimitri growled at Derek. I couldn't see Derek's reaction, because my back was to him, but I heard him get up and walk away.

I looked up at Dimitri. He looked angry. I bit my lip.

"Can we leave?" I asked, feeling a wave of dizziness. He nodded, jaw tight. He let go of me and I started to fall. He caught me and looked at me warily.

"There was something in my drink." I said. His eyes widened and he looked for Derek again. I pulled on his arm and shook my head. He pursed his lips and wrapped his arm around my waist. He led me across the dance floor, pushing people out of our way. I laughed inwardly. When we got out side he sat me down on the side walk.

He sat next to me and I leaned against him. He put his arm over my shoulder without a word. We sat there silently for a while. Then I started to cry. I don't know what I was crying about, nothing and everything.

Dimitri just rubbed my back. It was chilly and neither of us had a coat, but I didn't want to get up. My tears were getting his shirt soaked. He didn't seem to mind.

"Happy Birthday, lyubvi. (love)" He murmured into my hair. I smiled up at him and he rubbed away my tears.

"Can we go home?" I asked and he nodded. He helped me up, but held onto me. He signaled a cab and we got in. He told the driver the address and the car left. I sat with my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually cry this much." I sniffled with a smile. He smiled down at me.

"It's fine. I would say I told you so, but I know you would be mad." He smiled. I stuck out my tongue at him. "Told you so." He said softly. I hit his chest lightly.

"Jerk." I teased him. He grinned and kissed my forehead. I lifted my head and brought my lips to his. He kissed me passionately. I moaned into Dimitri's mouth and the car stopped.

"Zdes'. (Here.)" The driver said. Dimitri broke the kiss and leaned forward to pay the driver. He nodded and then we got out. I stubbed a little on the sidewalk and Dimitri got out to steady me.

"Be careful, Rose." He cooed and shut the cab door. Dimitri opened the door and led me into the lobby. I collapsed onto the couch, tired. He chuckled and picked me up bridal style. I shrieked and grabbed his neck. He carried me up the stairs and into his bedroom. He laid me on the bed and tucked me in. He rubbed my forehead and turned out the light.

"Goodnight, Roza." He cooed and started to leave.

"What? No! Please… stay." I whimpered, my eyes half closed. He sighed in the dark and got in bed with me. I snuggled close to him and he held me.

"Go to sleep." He said softly.

**Sunday Morning**

I woke up alone in Dimitri's bed. I groaned and sat up. I had a throbbing head ache. The door opened and Dimitri came in with a tray of food. He smiled.

"Since I did it all wrong yesterday, today will be your birthday." He said. I laughed. He set the tray next to me. It had bacon, eggs, and pancakes. There was orange juice and a flower, too. I smiled up at him and he leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him and pulled away when my stomach growled.

He laughed and picked up a piece of bacon and put it in my mouth. I chewed and moaned at the salty goodness.

"God, Dimitri, you can cook." I said as I shoveled eggs into my mouth. He chuckled and took a bite of one of the pancakes.

"Now, after breakfast you are going to take a shower, get dressed and then I'm going to show you around St. Petersburg." He said with a smile. I stuck out my tongue.

"Jeez, plan out my whole life, why don't ya?" I teased. He chuckled and got up.

"I'm going to shower. Finish eating." My mouth gapped open.

"Your not going to take a shower with me?" I asked, sadly. He shook his head and left the room quickly. I scowled and started eating again.

I finished about ten minutes later and heard the shower turn off. I pushed the tray to the side and got up, quietly. I tiptoed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I snuck to the bathroom door and turned the knob softly. The door squeked as I opened it. I heard Dimitri sigh.

"Just come in, already." I grinned and swung open the door. Dimitri stood there with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair hung in wet tangles. God he was hot. I went in and shut the door. The mirror was fogged up with steam and it was really warm. I blushed looking at Dimitri again. He raised his hand to touch my cheek. I melted.

I moved closer to him and he leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself to him. He pulled away after a moment and smiled at me.

"You should get in the shower now. I'll get dressed and wait in the living room." He let go of me, kissed me one last time and left the room. I pouted silently and I removed my clothes. I got in the shower and let the hot water pound on my head. It felt amazing.

I was in the shower for half an hour before Dimitri came in.

"Are you almost done?" He asked, a little impatient. I laughed and turned off the water. He tossed me a towel over the curtain.

"Dry off and get dressed so we can go." He called as he left and shut the door.

**Your going to have to give me time to write the part about them going around St. Petersburg, because I have to research to make it perfect. **

**What do you think of this chapter? **

**Personally, I liked it.**

**But that's me. **

**:)**


	7. Author Note

To all of you My Little Runaway readers:

It's going to take me a bit to write chapter 7. I'm researching Russia for this chapter, because I want it to be perfect. So, it will take time. :) Thanks for understanding.

I would like to thank my grandfather and his wife in advance for suggesting monuments and such for chapter 7. Anna, my grandfather's wife, is from Russia so I'm planning on asking her for help.

Well, that's it for now. :) DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! Please? 3

-Megan


	8. If The Dress Fits

**Well, I've never been to Russia, sadly. But I'm going to do my best to write this chapter… wish me luck!**

**Oh and I don't really know where in St. Petersburg they live… Heh.. Sorry. **

Dimitri and I took a bus to Palace Square to begin our tour. We got out of the bus at Palace Square and I gasped. Dimitri chuckled. I was staring at a huge column in front of a large palace like building. It was beautiful.

"Alexander Column. It was built by Auguste de Montferrand in 1830- 1834. It stands 83 feet and 6 inches tall. It is-" I cut off tour guide Dimitri.

"Dimitri, stop being such a know-it-all and let me enjoy the sights." I said. He chuckled and held my hand. I strolled closer to the column. There were many people around it and a small fence so that you couldn't touch it or climb on it.

I stared at it silently for a few minutes. Dimitri looked like he wanted to tell me something, but he was holding it back. I sighed.

"Spit it out already." I said.

"Okay, so The Alexander Column weighs 600 tons, that's 1,322,760 pounds!" Dimitri said, excitedly. I laughed and moved closer to the monument. I still held his hand as I admired the angle on top of the column.

"My father used to bring me here when I was little." Dimitri said softly. I looked at him. He looked a bit sad.

"Is your father alive?"

"Yes, he's still tainting the earth, with his foul presence." Dimitri sneered. I cocked my head.

"What happened?" I asked, curiously.

"He beat my mother. He hurt her for 13 years. And then I wouldn't let it happen any long. I gave him… a taste of his own medicine." Dimitri said with a little nod. My mouth gapped open.

"Jesus. You were a bad ass even when you were a kid!" I exclaimed. Dimitri chuckled.

"What about your father? You never talk about your parents or your family. Wait… Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot that you were in foster care!" Dimitri said with wide eyes. I shook my head and laughed.

"No no it's okay. I have a mom and a dad. Well, I have a mom. But I've never met my dad…" Dimitri looked at my with a funny look. "I got kicked out of the academy, as you know, and my mom has a super secret government job. No one knows who my dad is, so I was put into foster care. And then I ran away. And here we are." I said with a smile. Dimitri nodded.

"Oh. I suppose never knowing your father is better than having a horrible one." I shrugged.

" I don't think so. I always wonder if he would have been cool. Was he a cop? Was he a secret agent like my mom? Why did he leave? Was it my fault?" I asked, a bit sadly at the end. Dimitri wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me away from the statue.

"It couldn't be your fault, Roza. You were just a baby. And he was a fool to leave you." He murmured as we walked down the street. I shrugged.

"No, big loss. I got everything I needed from the academy. Fighting skills, my education, my amazing social graces, and friends." I grinned. "And Russia gave me you, so I suppose my life is perfect now." I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back, heartily. Finally he pulled away and we started walking again.

"I have a few more things to show you." He grinned down at me and I nodded eagerly. We followed the road and it turned into a thick forest of trees. We walked in between the trees silently. When we came out on the other side of the trees there was another large, beautiful statue.

It was a man on a horse, on a large rock. The statue was completely made of bronze.

"Wow…" I whispered as I moved towards it. On the rock was inscribed "Petro Primo Catarina Secunda"

"That's not Russian… What does it say?" I asked Dimitri.

" 'To Peter the First from Catherine the Second.' The statue was a gift from Catherine to Peter. Lovely, isn't it?" I nodded wordlessly.

"The rock is a single piece of red granite that was molded to look like a cliff. There is a legend that while this statue still stands in the center of the city, St. Petersburg will not be attacked by our enemies." Dimitri said proudly. I laughed.

"Ya, I'm sure that's true." I giggled. He looked hurt. "I'm sorry." I said with a hug. He hugged me back tightly. Suddenly he stiffened.

"Mr. Mazur, what a pleasant surprise." Dimitri said in a voice that didn't sound very pleasant at all. I wiggled out of Dimitri's arms and turned to see who was there. There was an older man who wore an ascot and gold jewelry. He was handsome in a scary way. Next to him stood a younger man who looked only a few years older than me. He had tussled brown hair and he had a 'just rolled out of bed' look to him, but it was cute. He grinned at me.

"Hey there, sweetie." He winked at me. I blushed.

"Hi."

"Master Belikov-" Dimitri cut off the older man with a laugh.

"Please, Abe, it's Dimitri." He said with a grin. Abe nodded with a smile.

"_Dimitri_, this is my young friend Adrian Ivashkov. He's interested in martial arts, and I told him that if he wanted to take classes you were the one to go to. Just a funny coincidence, I suppose." Abe Mazur said, with a slightly scary smile on his face.

Dimitri smiled. "How thoughtful, but I'm rather busy at the moment. Maybe I could give you my card and you can stop by or call later, Mr. Ivashkov?" Dimitri asked, letting go of my hand to reach into his pocket. Abe answered.

"No, may we join you? Adrian has been wanting to look about the city also. Unless you are on a date." Abe winked at me. I blushed deeper.

"No, it's fine." I blurted, before Dimitri could say anything. Adrian laughed. He moved closer to me and put his arm over my shoulder, leading me closer to the statue.

"Did you know that Peter's horse is stepping on a snake that represents his enemies?" Adrian whispered huskily in my ear. I shivered. I was enchanted by his soft voice.

"No." I whispered.

"Catherine the Second had this built for Peter the First as a tribute." Adrian said, in the same low voice. "Did you know that?"

"No.." Dimitri scoffed.

"Rose, I already told you that." He said, a bit annoyed. I broke out of the trance and looked back at him. I smiled.

"Yes, but he said it sexier." I giggled and Adrian laughed, too.

Dimitri glared. I grinned and wiggled out from under Adrian's arm and flitted over to Dimitri. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my lips to his. He kissed me back softly. I wanted to sink into him. I heard a low chuckle behind me. Dimitri pulled away first and I whimpered.

He smiled and patted my head. I let go of him and turned around to face the other men. Abe was chuckling and Adrian was scowling.

"On with our tour then?" Abe asked. I nodded and Abe swept his arm the way that Dimitri had came.

"I know a delightful boutique not far from here. Can't just show her old dusty statues, Dimitri." He smiled at laughed at Dimitri. Dimitri scowled for a moment but followed us.

**2 hours later**

"Dimitri, make him stop." I whined, pulling at the tight dress. Dimitri looked up from his magazine and shrugged.

"If Mr. Ivashkov and Mr. Mazur feel like wasting their money on things that you will probably never wear, let them." He said simply and went back to his magazine. Abe's face brightened.

"See, Dimitri said it's okay." He said like a child. I growled under my breath as Abe signaled a sales woman.

"Yes, sir?" The older woman asked.

"We will be taking the green one that she has on in a size 6 and the purple one in a size 6." Abe said cheerfully.

"6? Abe! I'm at least an 8!" I squeaked. Abe just grinned.

"6 will be just fine thank you." He said to the woman and winked at her. She blushed, nodded and left.

"Now, out of that dress and try on… This one." He held up a short red spaghetti strap one. It _was_ cute… but I would never tell him that. I snatched it from him.

"Fine." I growled and stomped into the dressing room. I could have sworn I heard Dimitri chuckling.

**Back Home another 2 hours later**

I collapsed on the couch with a groan.

"My feet hurt from those god awful heels he made me wear. He actually had the nerve to throw away my sneakers!" I grumbled. Dimitri sat on the opposite couch and laughed.

"Adrian is quite the character, it seems." He smiled apologetically at me.

"Where did you put the dresses?" I asked, sitting up instantly.

"Kitchen table." Dimitri stretched out on the couch. I got up and went into the living room and found the big bag. Abe had bought me 2 dresses and Adrian had bought me 12. Some were cute, others ugly, and a few were okay. I sorted through them. I put the ugly ones in a pile and took out the two that I liked.

The first was the short red one Abe had me try on, and the second was a longer sundress that reached my knees. It was a light blue color with spaghetti straps. Adrian said it looked "absolutely stunning" on me. It hid my large breasts a little and showed off my shoulders. I like it.

I put the 10 dresses Adrian had gotten me that I didn't like into a pile and Abe's in another.

"Hey, have you got any boxes for shipping?" I called to Dimitri.

"Storage closet next to my room." He called back. I went and got two boxes. I had the reject dresses in there nicely when the buzzer went off, signaling there was someone at the door downstairs.

"I'll get it."

I bounded down the stairs, barefoot. I opened the door into the lobby and went to the glass door. I opened it and stood in shock.

"Close your mouth, Rosemarie, it's unprofessional." The woman with red-brown hair snapped. I closed my mouth.

"Won't you invite me in?" I moved from the door and held it for her. She walked in and I shut the door.

"Really, did the finest academy in America teach you no manners at all? Why did I waste money sending you there then?" I was silent, for a change, and shrugged.

"Oh. Happy Birthday, by the way." I found my voice.

"Sorry, _mom_. You're a day late." I said, bitterly. "Party already ended."

"Oh I heard about your party." She glanced at the stairs. I turned and saw Dimitri standing there in jeans and a tee, hair rumpled (he must've fallen asleep). He looked confused.

"I actually didn't have a party for your information." I snapped at her. To Dimitri I said: "This is my… mother." He walked towards us and held out his hand.

"Mrs. Hathaway. Nice to meet you. I've heard great things." He smiled dazzlingly. She shook his hand with a soft smile. I snorted.

"Since when do "stupid bitch" and "crappy mother" count as good things, Dimitri?" I asked, with a glare.

He scowled down at me.

"Roza." He hissed. I shrugged and turned back to my mom.

"What do you want?"

"I came to take you going back to the academy."

I lost my smirk and my legs felt limp.

"What?" I said, shocked.

**Tear, Tear. **

**It wasn't perfect. **

**I know. **

**It was short.**

**I know. **

**It didn't have enough about Russia.**

**I know. **

**I should work harder.**

**I know.**

**I took too long.**

**I know. **

**REVIEW! Please! Or I'll cry and I'm an ugly crier.. **


	9. Home is Where The Lissa is

**Oh it's getting spicy ;) No? Oh well…**

**Oh and in the last chapter Janine says "I came to take you going back to the academy."**

**That is just proof that I don't edit my work x)**

**It is supposed to be "I came to take you back to the academy." **

"Wait, back to the Academy?"

"I made quite the deal with them and they have agreed to let you finish your senior year." She said flatly.

"Holy crap… Lissa! I have to call Lissa!" I exclaimed. I dashed up the stairs and found my cell on the kitchen counter. I hit speed dial and the ringing started. I was so excited that I hardly noticed Dimitri and my mother coming up the stairs.

"Ugh. Hello?" Lissa said groggily.

"Liss! Guess what!" I exclaimed with a grin.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, obviously half asleep.

"I'm coming back! Back to Academy!"

"What?" She exclaimed fully awake, now.

"Ya. My mother said that she mad e some sort of deal and Kirova's letting me back for the rest of senior year." She laughed.

"The Hathaway Wing.""Huh?" "There's a new wing in the library being built. They are naming it the Hathaway Wing. Everyone thought it was for your 'legacy' or something." She giggled. Her laugh was cut off by a soft male voice.

"Hey, it's 2 in the morning. Go to sleep, baby." The voice mumbled.

"Sorry, Christian." She whispered.

"Holy... Lissa! You're getting it on with Ozera?" I wiggled my eyebrows, even though she couldn't see me. Dimitri, however, did see me. He looked at me, but I just shook my head.

"No! N-no. I – we…" Liss stumbled over her words. I laughed.

"Go to sleep. I'll see you when I get back."

"Kay. Night. Err, morning… Bye." I smiled and hung up. My mom and Dimitri were talking in hushed whispers. Dimitri noticed me looking at him. He smiled sadly.

"Uh.. Do you need help packing? Actually, I think some of your clothes are still in my room…" He trailed off. He turned abruptly and went to his room. He shut the door loudly. I stood with my mouth open. Dimitri. How could I not see that I would have to leave his for Lissa?

"Dimitri!" I cried, trying to open his door. It was locked.

"Rose, go pack your things. Your mother said that your flight leaves in one hour." I turned and glared at my mother.

"I'm going to wait downstairs." She said, briskly. She glided down the steps and shut the door at the bottom. I pounded on the bedroom door, hoping to break it down. Nothing happened.

"Gah!" I yelled and kicked it. It left a small dent, but otherwise nothing.

"Fine!" I yelled and stomped off to the living room. I threw all of my clothes into my suitcases. I grabbed the mittens Dimitri had bought me and almost threw them in the garbage, but thought better about it and shoved them in my suitcase. I had all of my clothes packed and I put on Grisha's coat. It no longer smelled like Grigory, it smelled like me and Dimitri. I glared at the floor. I wheeled the suitcases to the stairs and zipped up my jacket. Dimitri came out of his room. He had a box in his hands.

It was a plain cardboard box with a blue ribbon tied around it. I looked closer and it was his scarf. It was the one I had worn to the market. He handed me the box. "I want you to take these things back to America with you." He said quietly.

I set the box down and he hugged me tightly.

"YA lyublyu tebya. Nikogda ne zabyvai?te ob etom. (I love you. Never forget that.)" He murmured. I wouldn't let myself cry. He tilted my head up and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back, ignoring the silent tears streaming down my cheeks. He pulled away. There was that sad smile on his face again. He silently stroked my face.

"We will be together in our hearts." He laid his hand on my chest. Had it been any other guy, I would have socked him for groping me. But this was Dimitri. I put my hand on his heart and could feel the rhythmic thumping.

"Rosemarie, we don't have long, or we will miss our flight." My mother called up. I ignored her.

"I'll stay here with you. Never mind the academy. There are schools in Russia." I said, desperately. He shook his head.

"No, Rose. You need to go back to your home. Plus you aren't all that good at Russian." He said with a cute smile.

I glared."O, pozhaluista , Dmitrii . Vy znaete tak zhe, kak i ya , chto ya udivitel'nyi na russkom yazyke. (Oh, please, Dimitri. You know as well as I do that I am awesome at Russian.)" I said. He just kissed my forehead and let go of me.

"Proshchai, Roza (Goodbye, Rose)." He said, softly. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything that I would regret. I picked up my bags and the box and carefully went down the stairs. He didn't follow me. My mother met me at the bottom and tried to carry the box, but I handed her the suitcases instead. She let herself out of the front doors and I looked up the stairs at Dimitri and my home-no-more.

I looked away so he wouldn't see me cry. I held back the tears and went out the door, clutching the box. There was a sleek black car waiting. I sighed and got in the back next to my mother. The driver turned around to face us.

"Shall I put the box in the trunk, Ms. Hathaway?" He asked, with a faint British accent. My mom started to say yes.

"No!" I snapped. I glared at him. He turned, back around, shocked. I shut the door and he started driving. I refused to look at my mother. Instead I played with the scarf that was tied on the box.

Finally I decided to untie it. I opened the box and stared in wonder at the contents. In the box was a variety of things. Pictures, books, a movie, a snow globe, a can of Russian Sprite, and a note. I bit my lip and held back my tears. I picked up the pictures and looked through them. There were the ones from our tour that Abe had taken, ones with me messing around with martial arts moves in room 2 that Dimitri had taken with out me noticing, the sights in St. Petersburg, and one of me sleeping on Dimitri's floor that one night. "YA lyublyu tebya.( I love You)" was scrawled across that one.

One of the books was a Russian/English Dictionary. There were a few bookmarks in it. I flipped to the first one 'Love' or 'lyubvi'. I smiled. The second one was 'Thank you' or 'Spasibo'. I chuckled.

"Jerk." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" My mother asked. I looked up.

"Hmm? Nothing." I said, quietly. I looked back to the box. The other book was one of Dimitri's Western's. I smiled and picked it up. It was worn and a bit tattered. I hugged it and set it back in. I picked up the snow globe. On the inside was the Alexander Column. I shook it and the snow swirled.

"Krasivyi.(Beautiful)" I said, softly.

"That _is _lovely. Where did you get it?" My mother asked, reaching for it. I pulled it away for some reason.

"Dimitri." I said simply as I set it gently back in the box. She reached in and grabbed the Sprite. I growled under my breath.

She turned it around in her hands.

"I suppose this has some sort of secret significance for you and that man, but I don't dare to ask what it is." She set it back in the box like it was toxic. I glared at her.

"He has a name. Dimitri Belikov." I snapped. She sneered at me.

"Oh, I know all about Mr. Belikov. He lived with his mother, sisters, and father until he beat up his father, who then moved out. Dimitri graduated from St. Basil's Academy and then opened Belikov's Martial Arts Studio. He has had no successful relationships that lasted longer than 2 and a half weeks, except for Tasha Ozera. Their relationship lasted for 3 months. They broke up, because Tasha lost her unborn child. And then-" I cut her off.

"What? How do you know all these things?" I asked, trying not to focus on the last part.

"Rose, please." She looked at me as if saying "Are you kidding me?". The car stopped.

"We have arrived at the airport, Ms. Hathaway." The driver said, tonelessly. I closed the box and wrapped the scarf around my neck. It smelled like Dimitri. I breathed in deeply. I got out of the car and clutched the box tightly. The driver got our luggage out of the car and some men in uniform took it.

"Mogu li ya schitat' , chto pole , ·eem? (May I take that box?)" One man asked me. I shook my head vigorously. He shrugged and left. My mom started walking inside so I followed her. We got to a waiting room and she sat down in a chair so I sat next to her, holding the box in my lap.

"So… You seem to be pretty good at Russian." She said, sounding bored. I shrugged.

"You pick stuff up when your living with a Russian." I said, think about the thing about Tasha and Dimitri.

"Yes. About that…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"I so not approve of you being with a man of that age." She said, staring at me.

"Bite me. I'm 18." I snapped and turned away from her. She sighed.

"Ryeis 16 v N'yu-Iork v nastoyashchyee vremya posadki. Ryeis 16 v N'yu-Iork v nastoyashchyee vremya posadki. (Flight 16 to New York is now boarding. Flight 16 to New York is now boarding.)" A woman called over the loudspeaker. I stood up and mom did too.

She lead the way to the terminal. We boarded the plane.

**Some time later**

We got of off the academy's private plane and I saw Lissa standing the with Mason, Eddie, Christian Ozera, and Meredith.

"Rose!" Lissa cried and ran towards me. I grinned and ran at her. I didn't have to box anymore so I grabbed her in a hug and swung her around. She kissed my cheek and I set her down. We stood embracing and greeting each other as Mason and the others cmae up to us.


	10. Patch It Together

**So, I was rereading Vampire Academy. And I almost cried in the first book. It turns out that my scene with Kirvoa kicking Rose out of the Academy, is practically lifted from the first book. I'M SORRY Q.Q**

**Now this one is short, cuz it's just used to patch together chap 8 and chap 10. So it's short and probably sucks. Enjoy. **

I growled and punched the punching bag vigorously. I was in the back corner of the Academy gym beating the poor, old, and worn bag senseless.

"Die.. You.. Shlyukha (whore)." I muttered breathlessly as I punched and kicked it.

"Rose, killing the defenseless punching bag isn't going to make you feel better about failing Mr. Nagy's pop quiz." Mason chuckled and walked towards me. Besides us the large gym was empty and silent.

"You're right…" I trailed off and stopped punching. I turned to him. "Maybe hitting your face would make me feel better." I grinned evilly. He held up his hands with a smile and backed up.

"No, continue with the bag." He laughed. I grinned and hit it a few more times. I had lost my anger and I stopped. I patted it.

"Nice game, buddy." I murmured to the punching bag. Mason grinned again as he tossed me a water bottle. I caught it and unscrewed the cap. I took a long swig, trying to forget about Dimitri showing me some of the moves that I had used on the bag. I growled and set the bottle down.

"Something wrong?" Mason asked.

"The world." I stood up and walked out. Acting like the PMSing bitch I was.

**Told you :)**

**Wait til chap 10 ;) **

**It's amazing. I have it all typed up!**


	11. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Well, I know the last chapter was short and it sucked, but in my opinion I love this one :) I know I should wait longer and then upload, but I'm excited. This means that I didn't edit it… Well I never do. Heh.**

**BTW! THIS IS ALL… RICHELLE MEADS PROPERTY… Etc Etc.**

I wrapped Dimitri's blue scarf around my neck and slipped on the gloves he bought me. I put on Grisha's jacket and hugged it close as I went out into the cold.

It was Saturday and I had been back at the Academy for about a week. I missed Dimitri terribly, but I wouldn't mope about it. Besides I had Lissa again. I held Dimitri's book that he had given me. I was about ¼ of the way through it and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I was walking across the courtyard to meet Lissa, her boyfriend Christian, and a few other friends in the lunchroom when Meredith pranced up to me.

"Hey, Rose! Did you hear about that new guard we got?" She giggled. I shrugged.

"I heard that we were getting a new one, ya."

"Oh. I was there when Stan drove him in. Ohh, he's totally hot!" She gushed.

"Cool. What's his name?" I asked, still walking.

"I'm not sure… Hey I have to go. Tell me when you see him." She winked and before dashing away. I shook my head and continued my path toward the cafeteria. I was almost there when I heard Alberta's voice.

"And over here is the main courtyard. Oh! Here is one of our.. Not so star students, that you should watch out for." She laughed so I turned. I saw Alberta and a man approaching. A man with long brown hair, soft brown eyes, a long brown duster, and a beautiful smile. Oh my God…

"Rose, this is-" I cut Alberta off.

"Dimitri!" I shrieked and ran into his waiting arms. He hugged me and buried his face in my hair. I inhaled his sweet scent.

"Roza, I've missed you." He murmured in Russian.

"Me too. How are you here? What about the studio? And your clients?" I asked in Russian, looking back at him. He smiled.

"I'll explain later. Now what is Ms. Petrov saying about having to watch you?" He grinned at me evilly. I stuck out my tongue.

"Don't act like you don't know I'm a trouble maker, Dimitri." I laughed. He beamed and let go of me. I pouted inwardly and Alberta looked at us funny.

"Do you know each other?" She asked, with a confused look on her face. I nodded.

"I, uh, worked for Dimitri and lived in his living room while I was in Russia." I smiled. She cocked her eyebrows.

"Oh. Mr. Belikov, you didn't notify us on your application that you knew one of the students." Alberta said in a harsh voice. Dimitri's face was void of anything.

"I- uh- He didn't know that I went here. We were friends, but I never wanted him to know that I came from _this_ place." I teased her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Mr. Belikov, I think our tour is done. Find one of the guards, Headmistress Kirova, or me if you need help with anything." Dimitri nodded and Alberta went the way they had come. The second she was out of earshot he turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you. I see that you've started reading the book." He pointed to the book in my hands. I nodded.

"It's good. I… I really like the snow globe." I blushed, thinking about the pictures Dimitri had put in the box. He smiled and touched the end of the scarf.

"Who ever gave you that scarf must have great fashion sense and love you very much." He said, in an attempt to make a joke. I giggled a little.

"Can we go inside? It's freezing." I shivered and he nodded. I led the way into the cafeteria. I spotted Lissa and the gang sitting at a table eating lunch. Lissa saw me and cocked her head. I ignored her.

"Are any of these children your friends?" He asked looking at the lunch room crowd. I nodded.

"Yes. Lissa and them are over at the table in the back." I pointed to them. Dimitri looked at them and nodded. He had a small look of resentment on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked in quiet Russian. He shook his head and smiled.

"Go sit with your friends."

"Come with me."

"That wouldn't be appropriate, Rose."

"Come and meet the students you will be guarding."

He sighed. "Fine."

Our conversation had been in full Russian and some kids sitting at a table near us were looking at us with confused looks. I ignored them and headed towards Lissa's table. I didn't hear Dimitri coming after me, but I assumed he was because of the strange looks my friends were shooting me.

I got to the table and there were five seats on each side of the long brown table. Lissa was in the middle on one side with Eddie and Christian on either side of her. On the other side of the table was Mason in the middle and a girl I'd never seen sitting next to him. On his other side was two empty seats.

I sat next to Mason and patted the seat next to me for Dimitri to sit. He sat down hesitantly. I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Hey guys." I smiled again, looking at them.

"Hi Rose. Who is that?" She nodded to Dimitri. I put my arm over Dimitri's massive shoulder.

"This is Dimitri. Our new security guard." I squeezed him. He shook his head and took his arm off of my shoulder.

"No. It is Mr. Belikov, Rose. Mr. Belikov." He stared seriously at me. I wouldn't let the pain show on my face. I looked away.

"Fine." I said briskly. To Lissa I asked in a softer tone: "Who's short stuff over there?" I pointed to the girl next to Mason. Mason and Eddie laughed, Christian looked bored, and Lissa smiled. The girl scowled delicately.

"That's Jailbait." I looked up at the new voice. Adrian Ivashkov stood at the end of the table near the girl.

"I'm Jill." She declared softly. I laughed and looked up at Adrian.

"Fancy seeing you two here." He nodded towards Dimitri and I.

"I go to school here." I said.

"And I work here." Dimitri piped in.

"Why are you here?" I asked, tilting my head. He was too old to go to school here, and too irresponsible to work here. He sat next to Jill.

"I came to visit my friends." He motioned towards _my _friends. "Oh, and you didn't like the dresses? Although, two were missing." He winked. I scowled.

"Shut up." I folded my arms and turned away. He laughed.

"Rose, do you know Adrian?" Lissa asked. I shook my head.

"Never met the arrogant S.O.B in my life." I said simply.

"Then how do you know I'm arrogant?" Adrian chimed in. I ignored him. Dimitri looked ready to laugh.

"I'm going to finish unpacking." He started to get up. I grabbed his arm.

"Let me help."

"No… That would inappropriate, Rose." He said, with a firm look on his face. I growled.

"Really? It wasn't inappropriate to make out with you on the couch, though was it?" I said angrily in Russian. He glared back at me.

"Rose. This really isn't the time to have this discussion." He replied in Russian. He sounded annoyed.

"Then when is it? You show up out of now where and expect me to hold back my feelings for you, Dimitri?"

"You chose to come back to Lissa and your other friends." He motioned to them. I was standing now. Everyone was looking at us like we were crazy.

"So now this is all on me?" He didn't say anything. I clenched my teeth. "I'm going to my room." I growled, this time in English. I spun and stormed out of the lunch room. I went back across the courtyard and sprinted to my dorm. I got into the building and went up the stairs to my room.

When I got into my room I sat down on the bed. I was the only girl with out a roommate, because I came late. Well, came _back _late. I looked around my room and my anger almost dissolved.

My room was almost empty of any personal things. On my wall were the pictures of Dimitri and I in St. Petersburg, the one he had taken of me sleeping on his bedroom floor, and his note that had been in the box.

On my book shelf were my text books, the Russian/English Dictionary that had been in the box, my Alexander Column snow globe, and the can of Sprite Dimitri had put in the box.

On my desk, next to my laptop and my cell phone lay the movie Radio Day. And that was it. No other personal items, besides the ones that reminded me of Dimitri. It was sad, but… I had no excuse. I took off my gloves and scarf and set them on my desk. I took off Grisha's coat and put it on my chair. I laid in bed and curled up under the blanket, ready to go to sleep. Just as I closed my eyes the door opened. I shot up.

It was Lissa. She shut the door and sat next to me.

"What's up, Liss?" I asked, looking her over. She furrowed her brows.

"You tell me. What was up with the Russian fight?" I shrugged.

"We got mad at each other. It happens."

"Who is he?" She glanced at my wall that had the pictures and gasped. "He's.. He is the guy you lived with?" I looked down. I hadn't told Lissa anything about my stay in Russia. I hadn't told her Dimitri's name or anything that went on between us. It killed me, but I had the crazy idea that if I talked about us, it wouldn't be special anymore.

"So, was it just like a roommate argument? 'Hey, you ate the last of the ramen before you left!'" She faked a gruff voice, trying to lighten the mood. I looked at her, blankly.

"Yes. He came 4,790 miles just to yell at me about Ramen." I said, shortly. She sighed and laid on my bed.

"Rose, you aren't making this easy for me. Please just tell me." I laid next to her.

"I- I love him, Lissa."

**Well my computer is PMSing. Sorry for any errors…**

**Okay, that was low. All the errors are my fault. x)**

**Sorry computer *pats my monitor* **

**Review? **

**Обзор?**

**(Yesss I got the Russian word to work ^-^)**


	12. Save Me

**So the end is coming, I can feel it.. _ I'm not good with endings so… I'll try. Maybe not this chapter, but it will be soon. **

After I hand admitted that I was in love with Dimitri, Lissa helped me clean up myself and change. She twisted my hair up into a nice bun and did my make up. She finished with my eyeliner and stood back with a smile.

"Perfect. No man can resist you now." She set the eyeliner on my desk and I stood up. I took a deep breath and smiled back.

"Now, you are going to go to his room and you will talk. You will work out what you were fighting about and it will be all sunshine and butterflies." She said with a giggle. I shook my head and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Lissa." She hugged me and pushed me to the door. I walked into the hall and too the stairs to the staff wing. I wasn't sure which door was Dimitri's but there were nameplates on the doors. I went down the hall looking at the doors.

Finally I found "Mr. Belikov". I smiled slightly and knocked and the door. He opened the door wearing a light green tee and jeans. His eyes widened.

"Roza. Err- Ms. Hathaway, what can I do for you?" He shifted his weight.

"Cut the act. We need to talk." He stepped aside and I went into his room. His room was as bare as mine. It was also set up the same. There was a bed that had his blue sheets on it, a desk with a chair and a bookshelf. There were a few boxes and a suitcase. I laughed when I saw his record player sitting in the corner. He saw where I was looking and shook his head. I sat on the bed and he took the chair. I crossed my legs under myself and we sat in a comfortable silence for a bit.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" He asked, shifting himself. I took a breath.

"Us."

"What about us?" He didn't deny that there was an 'us' so I took that as a good sign.

"I'm sorry that I left. I- I had to come back, and finish school and.. I had to come home.." He nodded.

"I understand that, Rose." I took another shaky breath.

"How did you get here?" I asked, looking straight in his eyes.

"I remembered the name of the school. So I called them up and asked if there was a position open. Then I faxed them my résumé. St. Basil's is a sister school to St. Vladimir's so I was a good choice, because I graduated from St. Basil's. The school paid for my ticket and I flew in today."

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked picking at his comforter.

"I was afraid to. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I was just going to surprise you."

"Why?" I breathed. He looked baffled.

"Why? Because people like sup-"

"Why did you come to the Academy?" I cut him off. He stared at me and licked his lips. He got up and sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I sank into his chest.

"Because from the moment that I met you at the gas station, drunk and tired, I knew you were special. And then Fate let me meet you again and I knew that it was a sign. When I let you into my home… I let you into my heart without realizing it. I hadn't let anyone get that close to me in years. But you got in, and then you broke my heart," I winced, "But, you know that saying? 'If you love something let it go free. If it doesn't come back, you never had it. If it comes back, love it forever.' You didn't come back, but you had never really left. So I came to find you." I looked up at him and he stared at me with adoration and love in his eyes.

I kissed him. He pulled me into him and we laid down together. We kissed for a while before I pulled away for air. He smiled and kissed my neck. We rolled over so that he was ontop of me. I looked up at him, longingly and he returned the look.

"Dimitri I want to…" He bit his lip but nodded and I grinned. He leaned down to kiss me.

**Later (A/N I'm going to be like Richelle Mead and just skip the sex scene :D )**

I woke up, curled in Dimitri's sheets. Dimitri was pulling on a shirt. I watched him silently. He was beautiful. More amazing than I had ever dreamed of.

"You're awake." He said, looking at me. I sat up, holding the sheets to myself. I blushed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, tired.

"Alberta asked me to help out with the nightshift in the girl's dorm. Go back to sleep it's 10pm, Roza." He reached over and stroked my hair. I leaned into his palm. He kissed my forehead.

"Just go to sleep. I'll be back in the morning." He said softly. I laid back down and fell asleep quickly. I dreamed that Dimitri and I were back in Russia.

**2am**

I woke up to my phone ringing. I groaned and found it next to the bed. I opened it and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Rose! You've got to help!" Lissa cried. I was instantly alert. I sat up.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" I asked as I scrambled out of bed, searching for my clothes in the dark.

"I don't know… Some one grabbed me and I don't know where I am…" She sobbed. I pulled on my jeans.

" Who?"

"It was Vic-AHHH" She started screaming.

"Liss!" I yelled. I couldn't find my shirt but I found one of Dimitri's sweatshirts that I threw on.

"Sorry, but Vasilisa has prior obligations, she will call back when she isn't busy." A raspy voice said harshly before the phone was hung up. I shoved the phone in my pocket and dashed into the hall yelling.

"Help! Someone!" I ran down the hall pounding on doors. A bunch of doors opened and a few guards came out. One was Alberta.

"Hathaway! What is going on?" She barked.

"It's Lissa! She was kidnapped!" I exclaimed. Alberta's eyes widened.

"This is not a thing to joke about, Rose." She scolded.

"I'm not joking!" I screamed. The guards looked at each other.

"Fine! I'll get some one who will believe me!" I was almost in tears as I started running again, looking for the one man who would believe me.

I burst outside.

"Dimitri! Dimitri!" I shouted as I ran. I was heading towards the girls dorm. I got into the girls dorm and there was chaos. Everyone was running about, there were guards talking with walkie-talkies. I saw Dimitri. I ran up to him.

"Lissa is gone." I said, exhausted. He looked away from the laptop he held.

"I know, Roza. That's what all of this is for." He waved his hand at the lobby. I looked at he guards. My mouth formed a silent 'o'. Alberta came into the lobby and her eyes widened.

"What is going on?" She exclaimed. Everyone stopped and then went back to work. Stan, a guard, approached her.

"Ma'am, Vasilisa Dragomir has been kidnapped." She said, ready for her to blow.

"And why did no one notify me?" He was silent. I looked at Dimitri. He was looking at the laptop again.

While Alberta got control of the group and they worked I watched Dimitri silently. I wanted to ask him what he was doing and if they were going to find Lissa soon. But I didn't. Suddenly his face brightened.

"Ryan!" He called, making me jump. An older guard I had seen around campus came up to us. Dimitri handed him the laptop.

"I got her. They're heading east. Lets go." He said quickly. Ryan nodded and went to gather the other guards. I looked up at Dimitri. I pulled on his sleeve.

"I am coming." I said firmly. He looked exhausted and exasperated.

"Rose, I know you love her, but please… Just this once, listen to me and stay put." He said. I sighed and didn't say anything. He started to leave with the others. I tagged along. He shot me a look as we walked out.

"Rose.." He warned. I held up my hands while we walked.

"Walking you to your car, Comrade." I said simply. He sighed and shook his head.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" I glanced down at myself.

"Yes, I couldn't find my shirt after Lissa called so I threw on-" Dimitri cut me off and I was blushing a little.

"Lissa called you?" He asked, back to business. I nodded eagerly, angry at my self for forgetting to tell him sooner.

"What did she say?" I replayed our exact conversation.

"She said 'Vic' and got cut off?" He asked, him eyes wide. I nodded again. He had stopped.

"Vic.. Victor Dashkov, possibly?" He cocked his head in thought. I laughed, despite myself.

"Dimitri, really? Victor is her uncle. Why would he kidnap her?" I scoffed. He held up a finger and went to the SUVs were the guards were getting in. He talked to Alberta and she pulled out a map. I couldn't hear her, but her face registered shock.

"Ryan! Bring me that computer!" She called. Ryan dashed to her and handed the laptop over. Her face got partially white. She hastily told Dimitri something and he nodded. They were still talking and I figured this would be my only chance to go with. I snuck around them and opened the back of the nearest vehicle, silently. I got in and shut it. I laid on the ground and prayed they wouldn't find me.

A moment later the doors opened and guards got in.

"They are headed towards Victor's old winter cabin." A voice said. I recognized it as Ryan.

"Alright, Alpha follow me. Beta take the long way around so we can corner them." Alberta, speaking into a walkie-talkie. The SUV started up and we were moving.

"When we get there Dimitri and I will scout it out and then I will signal in Alpha. Beta, in the meantime, will be coming in from the back side." Alberta said. I closed my eyes, scarred.

"Belikov, what's on your mind?" Alberta asked, her tone a bit softer than before. Dimitri was in the car…

"I was just trying to figure out where Rose could have gone to… She didn't seem like she wanted to stay behind." He was in the seat in front of me. I held my breath. There was a male chuckle.

"Don't worry about her. You may be new, but there is something you need to know, Rose Hathaway can fend for herself and hold her own. She is the kind of kid you have to watch so she doesn't get into much mischief, but Rose is more equipped for anything than most of the guards I know." Another male voice said. It was a guard named Simon. He was always a harass, huh. "No offence." He tacked on. Alberta and Ryan laughed.

"No you nailed it on the head, Simon." Alberta said. I could hear the smile in her voice and I smiled to myself.

"We are half a mile away." Ryan announced. I felt the atmosphere tense and go back to business. The car stopped soon and bit my lip. Two doors opened and the cold air came in. Dimitri and Alberta got out. The doors shut. Ryan shut his laptop. Now we waited for Alberta's signal. The car was scarily quiet. 5 minutes past.

"Do you think…" Simon trailed off.

"Of course not." Ryan replied, not sounding so sure. Just then the walkie-talkie crackled.

"Alpha move in." Alberta said over the line. Simon took a deep breath and they got out. The doors shut and I waited silently. I would wait until I was sure everyone was gone before getting out.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

Boom. I shot up at the sound of the gunshot. I looked out the windows. It was black, with just the hit of light in the East.

I opened the door, quietly and got out. My sneakers hit the ground with a almost silent thud. I shut the door and looked around. I heard voices in the distance and headed for them. The voices got louder and I could hear fighting. I kept running, praying I wouldn't run into a battle unarmed. My goal was to find Lissa and protect her. It was a natural instinct that I couldn't shake.

The cabin came into my sight and so did a few brawling people. I saw a few of our guys and a few of Victor Dashkov's personal bodyguards. I growled to myself and headed to the cabin. I got to the back door and went in. Simon was punching a body guard in the kitchen. I side stepped them and went into the living room.

Lissa was cowering by a ratty couch. She was crying and she looked so vulnerable. Dimitri was in here fighting what looked like the biggest body guard. I dashed to Lissa. Dimitri saw me and shock flashed across his face. His opponent landed a blow on him and he turned his attention back to the large man. I grabbed Lissa.

"Rose!" She sobbed. I stroked her hair as I lifted her to her feet.

"Come on, Liss." I murmured and pulled her to the front door. I looked out it and saw that there was no longer anyone there. I dragged her out and broke out in a run towards the way I had come. Lissa slowed me down but I didn't let go of her hand. I heard a human snarl to my left and ran faster.

Lissa picked up her speed. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground. Lissa was ripped from me and I was pinned on the ground by a woman with short red hair. She wore a snarl on her face. I hit her in the face and she winced.

"You little…" She started to growl.

"Ah, Rose. Always nice to see you." I looked around The woman's head. Victor Dashkov stood, holding Lissa by her hair. She was crying again.

"Victor, let her go!" I yelled, angrily. He chuckled.

"It seems that you have met Amara." He motioned to the woman on me.

"Oh, so the ugly beotch on me has a name?" I spat. Amara took my head and slammed it on the ground.

I tasted blood. I spat it out and glared at her. She smiled, cruelly.

"Sorry, chica. Did that hurt?" She had a heavy Spanish accent.

"Not at all." I glared as I tried to ignore the stars that circled my head. I quickly grabbed at her hair. I pulled it and she screamed. It was a move that I would never use unless it was a desperate situation. And _this _was a desperate situation. I rolled on top of her and punched her in the face. She landed a blow on my shoulder. I growled in pain. I slammed her head on the ground as she had mine. Her eyes fluttered closed. I hesitated and slammed her against the ground once more for good measure. I got up and looked at Victor.

His loftily smirk was almost gone. He still had Lissa by the hair.

"Let. Her. Go." I growled, slowly, precisely. His hand tightened. I went forward and pushed on his pressure point under his jaw. He fell unconscious and fell to the ground, releasing Lissa. I grabbed her and she buried her face in my shoulder. I supposed I should feel bad about knocking out an old, partially crippled man, _but no one _touches Lissa like that. Not while I'm alive.

I hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. I knew we needed to start towards the vehicles but I let her hold onto me for comfort for a few more minutes.

"Rose, th-" I cut her off with a 'Shh.' I let go of her and threw myself in front of her. I had heard footsteps coming at us. Lissa took in a sharp breath. I felt bad for her. Lissa was a girl who had lost her parents when we were young and she didn't deserve any of this. She wasn't equipped to deal with 'bad guys' or gun or anything like that. I was. That is why I would protect her until my gruesome, bloody end. I took her hand and squeezed it as the footsteps got closer. She squeezed back. I let go and got ready to jump at the attacker. He burst through the trees and I jumped on him.

I got him to the ground and he rolled on top of me. I growled in fury and hit at him. He had me pinned.

"Don't touch her, you bas-" I was cut off.

"Roza!" He barked. I looked up at him. It was Dimitri. I stopped fighting him. He looked at me, lovingly.

"Rose. It's okay. Lissa is safe. We have all of Victor's men in custody." I looked to the side and a few guards were picking up Victor and Vicky. Lissa was gone. They took them away and I relaxed completely. Dimitri lightened his grip but didn't move to get off me. We were alone. He leaned down and kissed me.

"We need to get going." He said quietly. I nodded and he still didn't get up. I leaned up and kissed him once more. He got up and helped me up.

We started to walk.

"You know that this has to stay a secret." He said, softly.

"I know."

"If anyone finds out, I'll get fired."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know…"

**So there are some holes, like this is Dimitri's first day so why is he the one scouting with Alberta? Sorry. **

**As I said before the end is coming. I may do one more chapter and an epilogue or just an epilogue. Its up to you guys. Review and give me feedback. **

**:)**

**-Megan**


	13. Andre

**So, this is gonna be the last chapter (I'll do an epilogue too, don't worry)**

**It may be short, I haven't decided yet. **

**I forgot to mention this, but Andre isn't dead in this fanfic. He's very much alive. Sorry.**

When we got back to the Academy it turned out the gun shot had been fired at one of our men. He was a newer guard (not as new as Dimitri) and he got shot in the shoulder. He would be fine, but he had told Alberta and Headmistress Kirova that he was quitting. Wimp.

"Rose, the man got shot in the shoulder, I would hardly consider him a 'wimp'." Dimitri grunted the next morning as I punched him in the stomach. I was in a physical fitness class and Dimitri was there filling in for the guy who quit. I was fitting one on one with him while the rest of the class fought one on one with each other because I had no partner.

"Grow a pair and get over it." I said as I threw another punch at him. He smiled and blocked it.

"Go get shot in the shoulder and tell me how it feels." He hit me on the shoulder. I could tell he wasn't using much force, but it still threw me back. I stumbled but went back with a punch aimed at his jaw.

"Got a gun on you, Comrade?" I asked with a smirk. He shook of my blow and started to say something, but was interrupted by a student swearing loudly. We both turned to Mason and girl novice named Gina. Mason had a bloody lip. Gina looked proud, but she was poking at Mason's lip. Mason was the one who swore. Dimitri and I walked over.

"What happened?" Dimitri asked, looking at Mason's lip. Mason blushed. Gina grinned.

"I punched him in the face and now he's bleeding." She exclaimed happily. I laughed and Mason glared at her.

"You seem so concerned about my possible fatal injury, Gina." Dimitri gave Mason a funny look.

"Mr. Ashford, you've just split your lip, hardly a fatal injury." He said with a raised eyebrow. Mason cracked a smile.

"It's fatal to my reputation. I got hit by a _girl_." He said with fake disgust. I smacked him on the back of the head.

"There, now your reputation is dually ruined." I grinned. Dimitri chuckled and handed Mason a tissue as the bell rang.

"Tomorrow we will watch a demonstration on sword use!" He called to the class as they started out the doors. Dimitri started to straighten the mats we had been fighting on. I was the last student. I started grabbing my stuff slowly.

"Need any help, Comrade?" I asked, slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking to him. He turned to me with a small smile.

"No, Roza. Get to class." He stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"But you can just write me a pass and say that I was helping you…" I trailed off. He laughed.

"No. I may not follow all of the rules but you are not skipping class. Go before the final bell rings. I'm not writing you a slip." He said firmly. I glared up at him and he glared back. I sighed.

"Fine." I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back, briefly then pulled away. I crossed my arms.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, my shift is over at 5." He said, heading towards the supply room. I went out and went to my next class.

**5pm**

I tied my hair up and brushed off my shirt. I stood up as there was a knock on my door. I groaned and opened it.

Lissa stood there. She was dressed up and had a large smile on her face.

"Hey, Liss." I said with fake enthusiasm. I tried to hide the fact that I was looking at my watch.

"Rose! Why aren't you dressed?" She exclaimed, pushing her self into my room. My eyes widened.

"Lissa, I have clothes on…" She scoffed as she opened my wardrobe.

"Don't you remember that we are having dinner with Andre tonight?" She pulled out a grey dress.

"Actually I had forgotten… I have plans-" She threw the dress at me.

"Just put it on." She said, sharply. I was taken aback and I slipped it on. It was beautiful. Adrian had bought it in Russia for me. Lissa gave me a pair of silver heels from my closet. I put them on.

"Lissa, I have plans tonight." I said, sitting on my bed as I let down my hair. She put her hands on her hips. She looked like a lovely angel. She had on a blue and black dress that offset her light skin and hair.

"Plans with who?"

"Who do you think?" I shot her an 'are you serious' look. She pursed her lips.

"We are going to the next town over for dinner. It is going to Andre, Christian, you, Andre's girlfriend, and me. You can invite Dimitri, I'm sure Andre won't mind." She said after a moment's hesitation. I smiled.

"I'll meet you at your room in 15 minutes, alright?" I asked, getting up. She nodded and we left my room. She headed towards hers and I headed to Dimitri's. I got there and knocked. He opened the door in Pj bottoms with a towel around his neck. His hair was wet and he had no shirt. I stared in awe for a moment. He grinned.

"Are you going to come in?" He asked. I shook my head.

"We are going to dinner with Lissa's brother. Get dressed." I demanded. He looked confused but went back into his room. I followed him and shut the door behind me. He walked to his closet as he dried his hair.

"I like your dress." He said as he pulled out a black dress shirt. I sat on his bed.

"Thanks."

"Isn't it one of the ones Adrian bought you in Russia?" He threw the towel in a basket and slipped on the silky shirt. I nodded.

"Oh." He took off his pants and I grinned. He was wearing red boxer briefs. He shot me a dirty look.

"Rose, your drooling." He pulled out a pair of nice jeans and put them on. I stood up and walked over to him with a coy smile. I put my hands on his chest and he shuddered. He wrapped his arms around me. His shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his beautiful, ripped chest. I leaned forward and kissed his chest. He chuckled and buried his head in my hair.

"We don't have to go to dinner…" I trialed my finger down his chest to his pants. I played with the button. He groaned and pushed my hand up to his stomach.

"No, you agreed to this, we have to go…"

"I told Lissa that we would meet her at her room in 15 minutes. So we have 15 minutes…" I purred. He chuckled and kissed me sweetly on the lips. He pulled away.

"Come on, Roza." He started to button his shirt, but I brushed his hands away and buttoned it myself. I left the top button undone. He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"You are dazzling, Rose." He took my hand and we left his room. We walked for a minute, holding hands, but then Dimitri remembered. He let go of my hand. I frowned but didn't protest. He pulled out his cell as we got out side. He hit speed dial and started talking a moment later.

"This is Dimitri Belikov. I am calling to inform you that I will be accompanying Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway to dinner with Vasilisa's brother, Andre Dragomir." He said.

"Christian is coming, too." I chimed in. He rolled his eyes.

"Christian Ozera will be attending also."

"Alright, thank you, Headmistress Kirova." He smiled and hung up.

I scoffed at him. "You had to get permission from Kirova?" He glanced down at me as we walked into the girls dorm.

"You did, too. That is why I called. I thought that we were meeting them at Lissa's room?" Dimitri nodded to the lobby where Lissa, Christian, Andre, and a woman were talking in a group. I shrugged. Lissa saw us.

"Rose! You guys are late!" She called with a smile. I grinned back and headed over to the group. Andre grinned widely.

"Rose? Jeez, girl you sure grew up fast." Andre winked and hugged me. He kissed my cheeks. I laughed at hugged him back.

"Oh shut up, Andre. You obviously haven't grown any." I teased him. He stuck out his tongue and wrapped his arm around the woman's waist.

"Rose, this is my girlfriend Sydney Sage." He kissed her and she blushed. I smiled and pulled Sydney away from him.

"If you are being held against your will blink twice." I stage whispered. She let out a nervous giggle and Andre, Lissa and I cracked up. Andre took Sydney's hand.

"Don't mind Rose. She has some psychological problems." He grinned and I smacked the back of his head.

"Come on you guys, or we will be late." Lissa said as she pulled Christian to the doors. Andre smirked and followed Lissa. Sydney went with him. I tagged along a few steps behind them with Dimitri by my side. We all walked to the Academy's lot. Andre stopped at a dark blue van. It reminded me of the vans that people called 'Pedo Vans'.

"Hey Andre! Got any candy in there?" I teased. He unlocked the doors and we all loaded in. Andre and Sydney sat in front, Lissa and Christian were in the middle row and Dimitri and I had the back row. Andre started driving. I scooted over and kissed Dimitri. He held me and kissed me back. I heard snickering so I pulled away and looked up. Christian and Andre with the ones laughing. Lissa was glaring at them and Sydney looked embarrassed.

"Rose is getting it on with a _teacher_? Come on, Lissa, that's something you mention when your big bro asks 'Is there any thing new with Rose?'" He smirked. Christian burst into laughter and Sydney giggled a little. Lissa blushed.

"He's not a teacher." I muttered. Dimitri chuckled and kissed my forehead. Andre hooted.

"She doesn't deny that she's doing him!" I groaned and buried my head in Dimitri's chest. He stroked my hair.

"Andre, give the girl a break." A soft voice said. It was Sydney. He sighed a little.

"Okay, honey." I didn't move from Dimitri's embrace and he continued kissing my head. I might have dozed off a little because when the van stopped Dimitri shook my shoulder gently.

"Rose, we are here." I looked up at him with a smile and kissed him. He kissed me back and I pulled away for air a few moments later.

"Roza, ya lyublyu tebya bol'she vsego na svete. (Rose, I love you more than anything.)" He whispered in my ear, huskily.

**HOLY CRAP.**

**I did it! I finished a story! :D**

**I feel so accomplished! :DDD**

**I'll post an epilogue, but other than that... THIS IS THE END!**

**This is like the biggest accomplishment in my life!**

**I love you guys for reviewing :)**

**REVIEW MORE!**

**Review in Celebration of my achievement! **

**-Megan**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue! **

**10 years later**

I carefully held Raya in my arms. She was so small and delicate. There was no way she was our child.

"Are you sure?" I asked, jokingly. Dimitri laughed and the doctor looked shocked.

"I'm just saying, she's so tiny and fragile, no way she came from either of us." I looked at the doctor with mock seriousness. His eyes, not sure how it is possible, got wider.

"M-mrs. Belikov, I can assure you that is your daughter." he stumbled with his words. I finally laughed.

"I'm kidding, doc. Take a joke." I grinned. Dimitri shook his head, but smiled none the less. The doctor looked mad. He stormed out of the room and I giggled. I stroked her hair.

"She looks like you." I murmured. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Ivan and Nika look like you." He said into my hair. We sat like that for a moment watching our baby. There was a knock on the door. I looked up. It was my mom, Dimitri's family, Lissa and Christian. I smiled.

My mom was holding our other daughter, Nicole and Dimitri's mother was holding our oldest son, Ivan. Our second youngest, Grigory, was holding my mother's hand.

Dimitri and I now had four children. Oldest to youngest it was: Ivan (named after Dimitri's best friend)- 7, Nicole - 4, Grigory (named after my temporary foster brother) - 2, and now Raya. Lissa came and sat next to us. She was pregnant with her own baby that was due in 4 months.

"She's beautiful. Just like you, Rose." Lissa said, happily. Christian stood in the corner watching us. Ever since Lissa got pregnant, Christian had been super protective. It was a tad creepy. Viktoria and Dimitri's older sisters sat on the couch. His mother and grandmother stood at the end of the bed and my mother stood beside Lissa.

My kids were on the bed staring in awe at the baby. I grinned.

"Mama, my mozhem vzyat' yee domoi? (Mommy, can we take her home?)" Nicole asked, happily. I laughed.

"Konechno, med. (Of course, honey.)" We lived in St. Petersburg, Russia in a beautiful large house. The kids mainly spoke Russian, but we were teaching Ivan and Nicole English. She grinned. Grigory looked up at me.

"L-lyublyu tebya. (Love you)" He said with a big grin. Everyone gasped.

"H-his first words!" I squealed. Dimitri grinned and picked up Grigory. He kissed his cheeks.

"Khoroshaya rabota , druzhishche! (Good job, buddy!)" He exclaimed. Everyone was talking and moving about in the small room. We hardly heard the knock on the door. I 'shh'ed everyone.

"Voidite. (Come in.)" I called. Everyone moved out of the way so I could see. There was a man holding flowers. I hadn't seen him in forever so I almost didn't recognize him.

"Grisha?" I exclaimed. My son, Grigory, looked up. Grisha grinned and came to give me the flowers.

"Dimitri told me that you had your baby." He said with a smile. I grinned back and nodded.

"Grisha, let me introduce you to my family."

**Next Day at Night**

I collapsed on the couch in Dimitri's arms. He chuckled and held me tight. The kids were finally asleep and I had just put Raya down. We were finally alone. He turned off the T.V. and we snuggled together on the couch.

He murmured something that I didn't quite understand.

"What?" I looked up at him. He smiled.

"My little runaway."

**Aw! Don't you just love how I worked the title in there? Haha**

**So Rose has about a million kids, but its okay :D**

**I need you to Review ^-^**

**This is the End. **

**No more**

**I would like to thank everyone who stuck with MLR til the end. **

**Thanks **


End file.
